· εи bυѕcα dε lα fεlιcιdαd ·
by HinataElric
Summary: Hinata es una medico prodijio recien graduada de la universidad de Tokio, su primer dia de trabajo le toca un paciente un tanto "especial" — Pausado
1. Bienvenida

_Summary: Hinata es una medico prodigio recién graduada de la universidad de Tokio, su primer día de trabajo le toca un paciente un tanto "especial"_

_Disclaimer:_ Naruto no me pertenece [que malo] y con este fic no pretendo lucrarme con ella, este manga/anime pertenece a kishimoto masashi y a los estudios correspondientes.

• **E**_n busca de la felicidad_•

**.**

**.**

Se graduó con Honores de la mejor escuela de medicina de Japón, Especializada en Oncología, Su futuro se estaba forjando, A los pocos días de graduarse la contrataron en El Hospital mas reconocido de Todo Tokio.

Toco el despertador se levanto sonriente tallándose un poco los ojos, mientras bajaba de la cama para ponerse las pantuflas, Regalo de nuevo otra sonrisa tan cálida como el mismo sol, camino hacia las cortinas abriéndolas para dar paso a la luz dela hermosa mañana y del día que la esperaba; "Mi primer día de trabajo" —se dijo a si misma la joven de Ojos plateados y un Color en su cabello no muy peculiar "Azul Oscuro" , entro al baño para darse una ducha, después de unos minutos ya estaba lista, bajo a la cocina y desayuno algo ligero para su primer día en el trabajo estaba nerviosa, para que decir que no, Salió de su casa , vio ahí su auto estacionado, pero no estaba acostumbrada a usarlo mucho, tomo su bicicleta su fiel acompañante y salió a su trabajo.

Estando ahí una joven Rubia de ojos Aguamarina la recibió amablemente, con una sonrisa en el rostro le mostro su locker, y Los expedientes de sus pacientes que debería atender:

— Es bueno tenerte como miembro de este hospital Hinata-san — dijo la Rubia entregándole los archivos a la chica—

— Gracias por todo creo que comenzare desde ahora, hay muchos pacientes que necesitan atención — hablo Hinata mientras esbozaba una sonrisa muy cálida—

— Je esta Bien Hinata, por cierto Hay un paciente ahí en uno de los expedientes que, pues es algo especial, es muy necio, renegado, y se niega a atenderse adecuadamente, todo este tiempo pudo haberse tratado pero por alguna razón no lo ah hecho, espero que tu lo logres poner en razón, jeje si no, no serias la primera — dijo mientras sonreía un poco nerviosa

-Supongo que por lo que me cuentas Yamanaka-san, el debe estar en un estado terminal al, no haberse tratado en — pauso mientras Leía los diagnósticos de aquel hombre— mmm ya veo, pues Conmigo tendrá que hacerlo, p-pues ahmm yo lo que quiero es que viva un poco mas… —

— Jeje que considerada Hinata-chan, aquí entre nosotras es muy guapo, pero su actitud es terrible así que espero que lo soportes —

— No te preocupes Yamanaka-san, por lo que veo aquí en estos expedientes, este paciente ah estado aquí 8 años…Eso es mucho para un paciente de cáncer que, no recibe tratamiento. —

— Pues si, pero espero que te encuentres la causa del porque no quiere tratarse Bien me debo de ir, El doctor Uzumaki me espera, nos vemos y suerte Hinata-chan —–Dijo la Rubia para retirarse dejando a Hinata sola en el pasillo frente a la habitación del "curioso Joven"

— Ahh —suspiro cerrando los ojos un poco— Bien, mm no creo que sea como me lo describen —Hablo para si misma para después abrir la puerta y entrar a la habitación—

Era grande, no sabia que había habitaciones privadas tan grandes, seguramente era familiar de algún funcionario o cosas así, camino de largo hasta la cama del joven, no se veía ningún aparato medico mas que un pequeño tanque de oxigeno, Hinata, se acerco al joven, lo miro ahí dormido, Tomo su mano para checar sus signos vitales, estaba muy concentrada en su trabajo hasta que este retiro su mano bruscamente.

Hinata se sobresalto un poco saltando hacia atrás, El joven se quedo mirándola con curiosidad y una sonrisa en su rostro se marco una sonrisa sínica y de "peligrosidad":

— Así que tu eres el nuevo juguete que me enviaron esos médicos mediocres —Dijo mientras seguía mirando a Hinata —

— Y-yo p-pues aam — miro el expediente para después colocarlo en una mesita de noche alado de la cama- Uchiha-san, Yo soy Hyuuga Hinata, su nueva medico a cargo a s-se me informo que usted se ah estado negando a recibir los tratamiento…—

— Tu eres mediocre, Patética y estúpida como todos lo de por aquí he –Hablo en tono superior con una sonrisa fingida—

— Y-yo no soy ninguna mediocre –Dijo Hinata de tono frio volteando la mirada mientras sacaba una jeringa de su maletín preparando una solución — Además si fuese una mediocre como según usted dice yo no estaría en este hospital , Ya no soy de ese ti..-Hizo una pausa y corrigió- yo no soy ese tipo de personas que se dejan caer por simples comentarios, así que se los puede ahorrar y cooperar para que su vida no sea tan problemática —dijo mientras conectaba el catéter a la vena del joven —

— Hmp… -se quedo cayado mientras pensaba lo que aquella chica había dicho, ninguna persona y mucho menos una mejor lo había enfrentado de tal manera, intento defenderse, pero por primera vez se quedo callado y prefirió mirarla no se había dado cuenta de la forma en que ella lo miraba de la forma en que el mas odiaba que lo vieran con "Lastima" bajo la mirada recordando su vida, se comportaba frio, Grosero, sarcástico, problemático , el sabia muy bien del porque se comportaba así —

— Esta noche me quedare yo aquí se guardia ¿esta bien? Así que espero q-que…—pausaba mientras veía al joven levantarse y quitarse la camisa dejando ver un buen cuerpo con buena figura- q-que H-hace — tartamudeaba mientras no podía evitar sonrojarse. —

— Hmp que no es obvio intento mudarme de ropa… —

Hinata lo miro y vio el esfuerzo que ponía el joven a cada segundo intentando levantarse reacciono y lo tomo con cuidado de sus hombros y lo sentó bien en la cama.

Levanto la mirada para encontrarse con unos bellos ojos negros , tan negros como la misma noche , Tomo una camisa que estaba colgada en una silla y se la coloco lentamente para no lastimar su brazo que esta inmovilizado debido a la solución que se le había aplicado ya había terminando con la parte de arriba ….

Ahora solo faltaba ¿La parte de abajo? Trago saliva mientras cerraba los ojos, sonrojándose letalmente comenzó a bajar los pantalones –El solo la miraba divertido, no había tenido diversión en tanto tiempo, se _preguntaba ¿Cómo era posible que un medico se sonrojara por cosillas?_ que debían hacer en su profesión, claro era cosa de las enfermeras pero algunos preferían hacerlo también —Mientras la peli azul seguía en lo suyo aun con los ojos cerrado, bajo el pantalón y tomo la nueva muda pero fue interrumpida antes de que pudiera colocarla—

— Ejem — la miraba divertido— Te falta algo… —Dedicaba una sonrisa con malicia—

Hinata se dio cuenta de lo que había falta pero prefirió hacerse la tonta para pasar desapercibida apenas comenzaba a colocar los pantalones cuando el joven la tomo de la barbilla pegando un poco su rostro al de ella—

— No me digas que en tu profesión no puedes hacer algo tan sencillo como cambiar la ropa interior de tu paciente — Dijo acercándose mas al rostro de la joven medico —

Trago saliva, mientras cerraba los ojos comenzaba a bajar lentamente el bóxer del chico , al bajarlo rozo accidentalmente el miembro del joven, quito rápidamente la mano alejándose sonrojada, mientras se disculpaba por lo que había causado . El pelinegro la miraba divertido con mirada maliciosa al igual que su sonrisa, Hinata estaba de mil colores apunto de desmayarse —

— _¿Me pregunto como se graduó? _—pensó el pelinegro —

— ¡Lo siento!... ¡Lo siento! —Seguía disculpándose la peli azul con los colores aun subidos a su rostro —

— Las apariencias engañan — dijo Sasuke —

— ¿uhm? — Hinata levanto la mirada —

— Solo digo que al principio con aquella contestación tuya pensé que eras fría eh insensible ja hasta pensé hacerte la vida imposible, pero ahora veo que me equivoque aunque seguiré con el plan de hacerte la vida imposible hasta que dejes de ser tan tonta, además no permito que ninguna buena para nada me atienda como su paciente, Soy un Uchiha, tengo privilegios sobre cualquier paciente de este Hospital incluso que cualquier docente ¿entiendes? —

Hinata escuchaba lo que El "_Uchiha_" decía, hasta que no pudo evitar sentir salir una carcajada cargada de sarcasmo no era típico de ella y bien lo sabía —Con un ego como ese jamás saldrás de aquí Uchiha-san — el joven escucho, Furioso se levanto como pudo de la cama para intentar desquitar su ira con la joven medico, pero cayo al suelo, Su cara se había golpeado, se culpo de depender de alguien de no ser el mismo de antes.

Golpeo el suelo con furia haciendo que los ligamentos de su mano se lastimaran, Seguía golpeando el suelo hasta que Hinata lo detuvo lo miro un momento estaba arrepentida de lo que había pasado

— Lo siento — Dijo la joven, mientras levantaba con cuidado al chico— Lo siento Uchiha—san — El joven solo bajo la mirada estaba furioso; pero prefirió callar se maldecía de no ser como lo era a sus 16 años , 8 años en ese maldito hospital habían acabado con su vida y el lo sabia mas que nadie , su Orgullo había crecido .

— Yo puedo solo, no necesito la lastima de nadie — La mirada del Uchiha estaba vacía sin vida y "Oscura" – Hinata no hizo caso y lo acomodo en la cama

— Es hora de su almuerzo, regresare a las 2 Pm tengo que atender a otros pacientes —


	2. molestia

_En busca de La felicidad_

_Capitulo #2 –_** Molestia**

— _Yo puedo solo, no necesito la lastima de nadie – La mirada del Uchiha estaba vacía sin vida y "Oscura" – Hinata no hizo caso y lo acomodo en la cama – Es hora de su almuerzo, regresare a las 2 p.m tengo que atender a otros pacientes_

— ¿Porque te vas? – El moreno miro a su médico de manera interrogante

— Ya se lo dije Uchiha-san tengo que atender a otros pacientes

— No… -negó para seguirla mirando

— ¿No? porque no… uhmm… -Guardo silencio para esperar una respuesta

— Porque… Tan fácil como que tu eres mi medico a cargo, solo para mi, así que no puedes atender a otros pacientes – seso sus palabras hablando malcriadamente creyéndose victorioso

Hinata alzo una ceja, mientras cambiaba su semblante sereno para perdón un "poco" el control de lo que diría — Tonto, No eres mi único paciente, no porque seas de una familia especial significa que toda mi atención la recibirás de mi, ni que se te meta eso en tu pequeño cerebro ego centrista, no solo eres "TU", hay personas que si desean vivir porque perdería mi tiempo, en alguien que no acepta ayuda… Bien como dije regreso a las 2 p.m

El moreno no dijo nada ante el comentario y así Hinata salió de la habitación, dejando a su paciente Egocéntrico y Malcriado, Camino hacia la sala de oncología, en donde se reuniría con varios médicos, ya ahí, 7 personas estaban reunidas… Primero un Moreno sonriente, con el cabello corto color de la noche, después un joven Rubio ojiazul, seguido de Una mujer Rubia ya de algunos años de ojos verdes, a su lado una Joven Pelirosa, para después continuar con La joven Yamanaka , un joven castaño de coleta, y un pelirrojo, La mujer saludo a la Hyuuga con una gran sonrisa-

— ¡Hinata! – La abrazo fuertemente- m alegra que aceptaras trabajar en este hospital

— No gracias a usted quien acepto mi solicitud Tsunade-Senpai –dijo alegremente con una gran sonrisa

— Deja te presento a estas personas – Hinata asintió – El es Sai es Jefe del área de pediatría – dijo señalando al joven de la gran sonrisa, para después seguir con el rubio- Este de aquí es Uzumaki Naruto es el encargado del área de Oftalmología, ella es Sakura Haruno – decía mientras colocaba su mano sobre el hombro de una chica peli rosa de ojos verdes- ella es Anestesióloga, Ya conoces a Ino Yamanaka supongo – Hinata asintió- este es Nara Shikamaru es del área administrativa, y el es Sabaku no Gaara tu compañero en el área de Oncología – dijo Tsunade mientras el pelirrojo saludaba- Bien es hora de ir cada quien a sus áreas, nos vemos Hinata – dijo sonriente para después retirarse y solo quedar el pelirrojo con la joven-

— Hinata Hyuuga… Un prodigio de la medicina –dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa cálida-

— ¿Prodigio? Je –sonrió- no creo; solo hago lo que me gusta

— Que modesta, y por lo que vi en los registros eres la médico de cabecera del Uchiha

— creo que Uchiha-san quiere llamar la atención, pero hay algo en el que me da tristeza

— estuve dándole tratamiento por más de 3 meses, jamás hizo caso o siquiera los tomo, no sé cómo puede estar vivo

— Quizás y espera algo… -murmuro-

— ¿Uhm que dijiste? – Pregunto el pelirrojo—

— Quizás espera algo, no lo sé quizás y tenga algún problema que necesite resolver antes de morir… -hizo una pausa- algunas veces las personas hacen eso…

— Ahh – Gaara no tenía algún comentario para eso, la chica se la hacía un poco extraña- y de donde conoces a Tsunade-sama —

— Ella fue mi Senpai en la universidad –dijo sonriente-

— Ya veo, Bien es hora de comenzar a trabajar, -dijo mientras se alejaba un poco- por cierto suerte para ti, ya que Uchiha Sasuke es tu único paciente

— ¿! EH ¡? –La joven abrió sus ojos como si fuesen platos— n-no, y-yo tengo a otros 3 pacientes—

— No… digamos que considéralo como mi regalo de haber logrado entrar al equipo—

— P-pero… -tartamudeaba mientras lagrimillas salían de sus ojos—

— Pareces un corderito, espero que el lobo no te coma –rio—

— P-pero y mis demás pacientes

— Están a mi cargo, tu… solo hazte cargo del Uchiha – volvió a su camino y se marcho

— waa porque, porque – se recargo en la pared dando leves golpes con su cabeza- porque ¡Kami-sama!

— Hum… más loca no podías estar…

— ¿eh? – Hinata regreso a ver quien había dicho eso, y ahí estaba el, mirándola con diversión como si ella fuese un payaso o algo así

— y bien no hay algo que me tengas que decir Hyuuga….san –dijo con un tono burlón, mientras miraba a la chica—

— Seré tu médico de cabecera… — suspiro algo cansada, no debía quejarse, después de todo para eso estaba ejerciendo lo que ella eligió, para ayudar a los demás—

— Eso será genial… pues parece que de ahora en adelante me divertiré mucho contigo— Bien Uchiha-san es hora de sus medicamentos- Hinata no presto atención a lo que el moreno había dicho—

— hmp estas loca si crees que tomare eso – dijo mientras la miraba—

— Usted es el paciente, yo su médico así que si quiere salir de aquí, tendrá que obedecerme Uchiha-san—

— Si, si como digas – decía mientras se encaminaba a las escaleras de la azotea—

— Q-que adonde va, su habitación es del otro lado—

— Que te importa –seguía su camino

— Uchiha-san – camino hacia el, para tomarlo de la mano – usted aquí no se manda solo así que de regreso a su habitación —

El moreno seguía caminando sin importarle que la morena lo detuviera a cada paso, así subió cada una de las escalinatas, Hinata trataba de llevarlo a su habitación, al llegar a la azotea de rindió, el moreno tomo haciendo en el suelo del lugar mirada hacia el cielo, estaba nublado, pronto caería una tormenta, Sasuke miraba el cielo fijamente como si no hubiese otra cosa que hacer, mientras que la joven médico lo miraba a él, sus mejillas se tornaron de un color cereza, la lluvia comenzaba el joven se levanto y regreso a su habitación seguido por la peli azul—

— Que hay de comer –dijo el muchacho—

— Am – la joven tomo una hoja buscando la comida que hoy tendría el Uchiha – Pues Té de jazmín, y pescado con repollo—

— La comida es asquerosa –hizo una mueca de desagrado—

— Uchiha-san…

— ¿Qué? –dijo descortésmente

— sé que no empezamos con el pie derecho – decía mientras se sentaba sobre un banco alado de la cama del moreno- que le parece empezar desde cero – una sonrisa se asomaba en el rostro de la morena—

— Uhm… Está Bien…—

— Soy Hyuuga Hinata – sonreía mientras hablaba

— Uchiha Sasuke –decía sin ánimos

— ¿de dónde es Uchiha-san? –Pregunto Hinata—

— Sabes esto es tonto, pero si contesto a todo lo que me pregunte me dejaras de molestar y dejaras que sea todo como antes de que llegaras

Hinata asintió, aunque ella sabía que no dejaría que el Uchiha se hundiera en su soledad—

— ¿Ah –suspiro - Nací en Hokkaido, pero a los 3 años mi familia se mudo aquí a Tokio, Bien y tu de dónde eres—

— Nací y crecí en Shizuoka, pero como deseaba entrar a la universidad de Tokio, me mude aquí hace 6 años – en su voz se notaba melancolía- …

— Uhm anda pregúntame lo que quieras, hicimos un trato no, mm bueno está bien lo hare yo—

— Cual es la razón por la cual te comportas así—

— mm ¿razón? De que – dijo confundida Hinata—

— O que siempre eres, tan buena con todos, tartamudeas por cualquier razón, te golpearon de pequeña, que no fuiste querida por tu familia

— Aah –Hinata quedo sin habla, el moreno le había dado justo en su parte oculta, en aquella zona que jamás desearía recordar—

Hinata sonrió se levanto del banco, para dirigirse a la puerta- Uchiha-san es hora de irme, mi turno se ah terminado regresare mañana, o si surge algo vendré, mientras tanto procure comer Bien, eh notado que esta algo pálido, así que hágalo, la enfermera de la noche vendrá a darle algunos medicamentos que le deje, Nos vemos que tenga Buena noche, el moreno se quedo confundido—

— "¿Qué dije?". Se dijo así mismo, mientras miraba la puerta por la cual había salido la joven médico—

Al salir de la habitación unas cuentas lagrimas se asomaban por los ojos de Hinata – tonta, juraste que no llorarías – limpio esas lagrimillas, y se dirigió a recepción a firmar su salida - Buenas tardes –dijo para después ser atendida por la joven Yamanaka-

— Buenas tardes Hinata-chan – La rubia le dio su hoja de asistencia – Hinata-chan está lloviendo muy fuerte no pensaras irte con esta lluvia o ¿sí? – Pregunto –

— Tranquila Ino-san –respondió Hinata con una sonrisa un tanto falsa- mi casa está cerca así que no hay problema — respondió-

— Y como te fue con el 2307- la rubia miraba atenta a Hinata-

— ¿eh? – miro a la Yamanaka confundida-—

— Jeje Uchiha-san, ese es su número de habitación – sonrió – Ah Bien si – De nuevo sonrió con esa falsedad que no paso de largo en la rubia—

— Te sucede algo Hina-chan — la rubia la miraba con interrogación

— Si, si claro Yamanaka-san, Bien ahm, me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana — termino de decir para después salir del hospital, la lluvia la empapo completamente, peor así se dispuso a ir caminando hasta su caso, había dicho que vivía cerca de ahí, pero otra mentira por su parte, lo cierto es que habitaba a las afueras de la ciudad, siguió su camino hasta oír la bocina de un auto, regreso a ver quién era aquel ruidoso que no la dejaba caminar tranquila, al parecer disfrutaba la lluvia—

— ¡Hola Hinata-chan! – Un moreno de gran sonrisa gritaba en el auto, mientras seguía tocando la bocina del auto—

Hinata no reconocía de quien se trataba, así que se acerco lentamente al auto, para quedar parada frente a la puerta del conductor-

— ¡Hola Hinata-chan! – Dijo entusiasta el moreno- ¿quieres que te lleve? —

— ¿Eh? Aahh... Etto... ¿Quién es…? –Pregunto mientras metía la mano a su bolsillo—

— Hinata-chan no me reconoces soy yo, anda sube – miraba a Hinata, mientras salía de auto para tomar la mano de la joven—

— Suélteme Pervertido – De su bolsillo, la joven saco lo que parecía un frasco aerosol de gas pimienta—

— ¿Q-que es eso Hina-chan? –dijo temeroso el joven

— Aléjese pervertido

— Vamos Hina-chan si nos conoces de hace mucho como me puedes olvidar –decía mientras se acercaba para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero sin contar que la peli azul, lo rosearía con ese tan "maldito" gas pimienta- ¡aah! ¡Hina-chan! ¡No puedo ver! —

— Hmp pervertido – dijo mientras se alejaba—

— ¡Hina-chan! Soy yo Sai, fuimos a la universidad y ahora trabajamos en el mismo hospital–grito desesperado por el ardor en sus ojos—

— Sai…Universidad…Trabajar….Hospital – se llevo las manos a la boca y apenada se dirigió a ayudar al moreno- Gomenasai Sai-kun… no te reconocí enserio—

— Ni en el hospital tampoco –dijo triste—

— Lo siento mi cabeza está en otro mundo –dijo dándole un paño húmedo

— No te preocupes, y ahm Bien que hacemos parados bajo la lluvia, vamos a tomar un café, yo invito –dijo sonriente y ya recuperado – cruzando la calle está la cafetería—

— Por supuesto – le dedico una sonrisa cálida-

Ambos cruzaron la calle y entraron al lugar, el ambiente era cálido, como si fuese uno de esos lugares que se encuentran en las montañas para esquiar—

— Y dime Hinata-chan, como ye ah ido desde la graduación—

— Pues Sai-kun, no hace mucho que nos graduamos—

— Un año claro que es mucho, si supieras lo aburrido que es, anda dime que has hecho de tu vida

— Pues, estuve en busca de empleo, es muy difícil –dijo mientras pedía una taza de chocolate con miel—

— Si tienes razón, pero gracias a la Senpai, tenemos trabajo—

— Sai-kun, y tu ya eres el jefe de pediatría, que suerte, pero…. ¿Qué no odiabas a los niños?

— Ah jeje –respondió con una de sus sonrisas- pues… digamos que algunos acontecimientos me cambiaron la vida—

— Tienes un hijo – dijo sorprendida-

— ¡Que!? No, para nada, es que estuve en un programa de niños si… bueno dejemos de hablar de trabajo ¿no?, tienes novio—

— Ehm, no, aun no llega el correcto

— Eso dijiste desde el segundo semestre de medicina — sonrió el pelinegro—

— Digamos que no soy una chica en busca del amor – sonreía mientras tomaba un sorbo de chocolate de la taza—

— Por cierto me entere de que tienes, al Uchiha como paciente—

— Pensé que no querías hablar de trabajo- decía mientras sus labios se encontraban escondidos dentro de la taza-

— Lo sé, pero jeje la verdad no tienes nada de suerte

— Porque lo dices – interrogo- Es trabajo, no puedo decir quién es mi paciente o no Sai-kun, Uchiha-san, pues el muy, malcriado pero pues es mi paciente no lo puedo dejar solo, y más en su condición—

— Lo sé pero me refiero Hinata-chan, a que pues que todos en el hospital ya lo conocen, eres la primera doctora que dura un día completo con el—

— Ni siquiera me queda la noche, como le había dicho a Uchiha-san, por cierto Sai-kun, me podrías decir porque es así, tan distante, frio…—

— Nadie lo sabe Hina-chan, pero pues algunas enfermeras que lo han atendido, dicen que es por la relación que lleva con su padre—

— ¿Su padre? –interrumpió—

— Si, Fugaku Uchiha el principal accionista de la bolsa de valores de Japón, dueño y presidente de la compañía de seguridad Madara, la más importante en todo Oriente. —

— Wow así que es un hombre adinerado el engreído Uchiha-Sasuke –río—

— Si, pero no es por eso, según mucha gente en el hospital, desde el Uchiha está en el hospital su padre solo lo ha visitado una vez, y so fue porque Sasuke había quedado en coma por una semana, Su padre pensó que ya había muerto y supuestamente solo fue a recoger el cuerpo—

— Así que el padre de Uchiha-san es un maldito—

— Pues las personas dicen tantas cosas, aunque aquí entre los dos, Tsunade-Senpai y yo fuimos invitados a unas de sus grandes cenas, estando ahí Fugaku, se notaba de los más tranquilo, se supone que debería estar preocupado por la salud de su hijo, ya que un día antes había caído en coma, como te dije – Hinata asintió- pues ese día en la cena, Tsunade-Senpai me dijo que Fugaku siempre actuaba con un gran tirano por la relación que había llevado con su esposa, Mikoto Uchiha, la madre de Sasuke y también de su hermano Itachi, según Mikoto siempre apoyaba a Sasuke cosa que le desagradaba a Fugaku ya que solo veía a Sasuke como un simple objeto, su vista siempre era para Itachi el hermano mayor de Sasuke, cuando Mikoto se entero de que su hijo menor tenía cáncer cayó en una gran depresión, que le causo la muerte, Fugaku culpo a Sasuke, y desde entonces su hijo se encuentra en el hospital, si no me faya la memoria es desde hace ocho años, aah pero que me interesa jaja – soltó una carcajada- Como si me afectara su vida de ese millonario

— La morena, no podía creer lo que oía, como podía haber padres que fueran así, ahora entendía el porqué del comportamiento de Sasuke Uchiha—

— Bien ya es muy tarde es Hora de irnos, si quieres te puedo llevar a tu casa –invitaba a la chica a aceptar mientras se sonrojaba

— Lo siento Sai-kun pero regresare al hospital, terminare mi turno como debe de ser –sonrió y salió del lugar sin antes agradecerle a su viejo amigo la velada, se encamino al hospital no estaba lejos de ahí pues apenas había caminado unas cuadras llegando al sitio, entro a su nuevo consultorio, pues la verdad ni siquiera había pisado el lugar en el día que estuvo ahí, saco uno de los expedientes de un locker en el cual se leía el nombre _**Uchiha Sasuke **_, no era que le importara la vida del moreno, pero al menos quería darle felicidad mientras vivía, sacudió su cabeza ante ese pensamiento y prosiguió su búsqueda y ¡BINGO! Encontró lo que buscaba— 23 de Julio…. Espero que Sasuke-san no se moleste de que…. Un momento –vio la fecha en el calendario- o-hoy es c-cumpleaños de Sasuke-san –salió del consultorio y se dirigió a la habitación del susodicho cumpleañero, entro a la habitación ahí estaba apoyado en la ventana mirando al cielo de nuevo, la peliazul esperaba no ser una molestia peor después de lo que Sai había dicho, tenía que sacarlo de su oscuridad, aunque parte de ella se negara—

— Uchiha-san… -dijo mientras entraba lentamente-

— ¡qué quieres! -grito molesto-

— Ah pues… -no termino la frase al ser interrumpida por el joven—

— Dijiste que esta noche estarías aquí, no se porque no cumples, eres tan incompetente – dijo el joven mientras miraba a Hinata con molestia- Lárgate de mi habitación, hmp solo llevas un día aquí, además deberías prender a tocar y no darte el lujo de entrar a las habitaciones ajenas sin antes tocar, así que lárgate no lo diré otra vez—

— Esta Bien Uchiha-san solo quería decirle…

— ¡Que te largues!, ¡ahora! –grito molesto—

En la puerta estaba una sorprendida Hinata, quien se dio la vuelta sin antes decir- _**F**__**eliz cumpleaños Uchiha-san….**_


	3. Me preocupaste

_Hello! Gracias por sus reviews! Tan hermosos encerio y bueno les agrdesco gracias a ustedes me animo a seguir escribiendo sin mucho mas que decir me retiro coooomenzamos!_

Capitulo 3. "me preocupaste"

__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__

_  
__.- Esta Bien Uchiha-san solo quería decirle… ___

_.- ¡Que te largues!, ¡ahora! –Grito molesto- ___

_-En la puerta estaba una sorprendida Hinata, quien se dio la vuelta sin antes decir- __**Feliz cumpleaños Uchiha-san….**_

En busca de la felicdad

- Pov. Sasuke

.- Feliz cumpleaños Uchiha-san, Feliz cumpleaños, Feliz cumpleaños –Esa frase resonaba en todo mi ser, en años jamás me habían deseado un feliz cumpleaños, La vi salir su ondeante cabello azul oscuro, se desvanecía, por la puerta, esboce un gran sonrisa, estaba ¿feliz? Acaso jamás en mi vida había estado feliz, claro que si había estado feliz muchas veces, cuando solo era yo y mi madre, aquella a quien le dedicaba todas mis sonrisas, mis carcajadas llenas de alegría, pero desde que se fue jamás había mostrado una sonrisa sincera – "Gracias Hinata…me alegraste mi día" – como alguien tan torpe y extraña como ella pudo hacerme sentir tan Bien, - Me refiero a que si la observo detenidamente, sus mejillas se vuelven color cereza, sus ojos me miran como si yo fuese el único, sus manos son…. – "Que estupideces Piensas" – sacudí mi cabeza, dios que asco me doy como puedo pensar de esta manera tan cursi

-Me voy a la cama, para recostarme un momento estoy exhausto, esta maldita enfermedad, porque yo, que eh hecho… -La puerta se abre es ella, mis ojos están abiertos como platos, mi respiración aumenta, y ella se acerca, con una sonrisa maliciosa-

.- Es hora de sus medicamentos Uchiha-san – Dios dice mi nombre con tal sensualidad que creo que mi "amigo" esta tan despierto que ella lo noto- Creo que mejor dejamos los medicamentos para después… es Hora de su regalo de cumpleaños - no puedo soportarlo, joder soy Hombre, necesito satisfacerme y con Hinata lo hare que por cierto, que…son ese par… kami-sama pues que toma esta mujer, La tomo de la cintura y la empujo hacia mi, siento ese par de senos casi cerca de mi cara- U-Uchiha-san uhmm.. q-que Hace – apenas llevas un día aquí y siento que te deseo, - Digo con malicia, tus mejillas de tiñen de color rojo, mis manos, lajeramente desabotonan tu bata de medico, - Listo – digo mientras voy con esa maldita blusa tuya, cuantos obstáculos, la retiro, - mierda –acaso nunca terminara, esa molesto sostén, torpemente lo retiro al notar la suavidad de aquellos blancos senos, aprieto un poco causándote lanzar un gemido, estoy hartándome de ese "maldito", Lo arranco te tomo se la cintura y te coloco en mis piernas, mi cuerpo reacciona comienzo a besar todo tu pecho, tu solo arqueas la espalda…-

.-Uchiha-san….

.- "Ahora no Hinata déjame disfrutar un"…. –abro mis ojos – "mierda" – fue un sueño y tu….que haces en mi habitación, te miro un tanto preocupada y te pregunto que pasa, rápidamente llevas una mano a mi frente sacando un termómetro de tu bolso de la bata, lo colocas en mi boca – "¿Qué pasa?" – te pregunto tu no respondes sacas el termómetro y te llevas una mano a la boca sales corriendo de la habitación, varias enfermeras entran, dos traen una camilla me suben a ella, yo solo las sigo mirando no responden a lo que les pregunto – "que sucede aquí, díganme ahora" – y de nuevo no responden, me llevan a un lugar que conozco, me adentran a la tina, me cubren de hielo totalmente, Hinata parece muy preocupada, ahora se lo que pasa, me ah dado fiebre , esto no es la gran cosa otras veces ah sucedido – "Tranquila" – tomo tu mano, tu pareces no escucharme tan solo me miras tristemente , Odio esa mirada, odio que me tengan lastima, poco a poco voy quedándome dormido…-

-Lentamente abro los ojos ya estoy en mi habitación parece de mañana y ahí estas tu – "¿te quedaste toda la noche?"- Pregunto mientras te tomo de la mano, pareces reaccionar de nuevo me miras triste, - "¿Qué sucede?" – No respondes, trato de levantarme pero no puedo, me detienes y dices que me recueste, sacas una libreta y un lápiz y me los das- "para que demonios quiero esto" - me dedicas una sonrisa tierna para después servir un poco de agua-

.- Pensé que lo perdía Uchiha-san – de que habla Hinata, solo fue una fiebre siempre pasa – Estaba llegando a una convulsión y delirando – mierda seguro era eso por lo que pensé… mierda – Debido a eso, su voz se perdió un poco, - mi voz por eso es por lo cual no responden- Pero no se preocupe ya le eh dado algunos medicamentos así que en unas horas ya estará volviéndome a correr de su habitación – soltó una sonrisa dedicándome una de sus bellas sonrisas y debo aceptar que me hacen sentir de maravilla – Mientras tanto lo que quiera decirme anótelo en esa libreta esta Bien – Comienzo a escribir un "Esta Bien" tu asientes con la cabeza- Bueno Uchiha-san iré por su desayuno no tardo – tomo tu mano tu volteas a mirarme con interrogación – "No te vallas" – Lees lo que escribí – debe desayunar – niego con la cabeza- am esta Bien creo que me quedare por un rato –sonríes- me tenia muy preocupada pensé que no reaccionaria – comienzas a hablar, tan solo me mantengo mirándote ,pasamos horas conversando, claro tu hablando yo escribiendo, poco a poco comienzo a sentir como puedo hablar-

.- Uchiha-san – sonríes- que felicidad ya puede Hablar – me abrazas para después alejarte sonrojada-

.- Ah si creo que… ya puedo – hablar no me tiene tan feliz, el hecho de que tú estés aquí me basta

.- Ah... – colocas tu mano sobre mi frente- parece que esta Bien

.- ¿Porque regrésate? –Pregunto – después de cómo te trate

.- Ahm creo que quería saber si estaba Bien

.- Gracias – es difícil decirlo pero estoy agradecido

.- Ah no es nada Uchiha-san es mi deber como medico, además estaba muy mal

.- No me refiero a eso… Gracias fuiste la única que me ah felicitado en mi cumpleaños desde hace muchos años…

.- No es nada Uchiha-san… por cierto tome ayer no puede entregárselo – me da una caja de regalo la abro lentamente no quiero dejar ir este momento, miro dentro es una wakizashi [1] – Espero que le guste yo... ahm

.- Perfecta –digo sin dejar de mirar esa fascinante arma – Solo llevas un día aquí, como sabias que….

.- No lo sabia… es solo que pensé que quizás le agradaría

.- Ah Gracias – miraba la perfección de dicha arma era perfecta, su filo, su empuñadura, du forma todo en ella era perfecto todo en Hinata era…. Demonios quería decir todo en la wakizashi era perfecto-

.- Bien creo que traeré su desayuno le parece Bien Uchiha-san

.- Porque no me llamas Sasuke… -dije con algo de malicia me agradaban sus sonrojos

.- Ah.. no esta Bien que tenga tanta confianza

.- Anda solo llámame así, o te gustaría que te paciente te llamara Hyuga-san –mire a Hinata ella negaba – Entonces dime Sasuke

.- Le diré Sasuke-san le parece

.- ¿uhm Tengo remedio?

.- No me tomo las confianzas tan rápido Sasuke-san

.- Bien, me parece Bien –dije mientras tomaba su mano dejando la wakizashi en la cama-

.- Etto Sasuke-san enseguida vuelvo, iré por su desayuno – soltó mi mano y salió d ella habitación, creo que no le agrado mucho… quizás solo es tan atenta por su trabajo-

- Fin POV Sasuke

-La Peliazul salió de la habitación del joven Uchiha se preguntaba tantas cosas de El, que hacia para no aburrirse en aquel hospital, si deseaba asistir a una escuela, que le hubiera gustador ejercer como profesión, extrañaba a su familia, eran tantas preguntas quizás a su tiempo el mismo Sasuke-san le respondería… todo a su tiempo, estaba tan metida en aquellos pensamientos que no se percato de aquella pared frente a ella con un gran "auch" cayo al suelo, Sabaku no Gaara, quien estaba cerca corrió hacia ella para recogerla, tenia un fuerte golpe-

..- ¿Hinata estas Bien? –dijo el pelirrojo

.- Doctor – llevo su mano hacia la frente para quejarse un poco el golpe había sido fuerte pero quien le mandaba a no fijarse por donde caminaba

- POV Hinata

.- Que fuerte golpe el que me lleve, eso me pasa por se tan despistada, el doctor me miraba tiernamente, sobo mi frente un poco para después llevarme a su consultorio

.- Que despistada eres Hinata –me dijo sonriente

.- F-fue un accidente Doctor S…

.- Llámame Gaara – dijo atentamente

.- Hai Gaara –dije con facilidad

.- Bien quería pedirte un Favor –me dijo seriamente

.- Dígame –le dije interrogante

.- Mañana tengo que salir a un seminario de Oncología, e Itachi Uchiha, vendrá a ver a su hermano y por algunos diagnósticos, quisiera que tú lo atendieras, ¿puedes hacerme ese favor?

.- Por supuesto –dije aunque estaba un poco nerviosa

.- Bien, muchas gracias

-Salí de su consultorio directamente fui a la cocina, tome el desayuno de Sasuke-kun y regrese a su habitación, coloque lo que debía comer en una mesilla, el jugaba conmigo, parecía un niño pequeño yo solo reía ante sus bromas, a pesar de verse como alguien frio, serio quizás hasta amargado tiene un Buen sentido del humor, terminado el desayuno, fui a checar unos papeles, las horas pasaban rápido, mi estancia parecía solo estar concentrada a Sasuke-kun, no me quejaba resultaba ser un Buen paciente-

- Fin POV Hinata

-al día siguiente Hinata estaba preparada para recibir al hermanos de Sasuke, pasadas las 11 a.m el susodicho llego, eran tan parecido a Sasuke, sus ojos eran negros como la noche al igual que su cabello claro que este lo tenia mas largo y amarrado por una coleta de caballo, tenia marcas de expresión en sus ojos, su sonrisa era cautivante, cada mirada que el desprendía, parecía que desnudaba al presente-

.- Bueno días Uchiha-san –dijo la morena saludando a mayor de los Uchiha

.- Como esta mi Hermano – secamente decía para mirar hacia la puerta de su hermano menor

.- Sasuke-san esta Bien, aunque ayer tuvo una fuerte fiebre, pero todo esta muy Bien –decia sonriente

.- y tu ¿eres? –pregunto

.- Hyuga Hinata, la nueva medico de cabecera de su Hermano

.- Me parece perfecto, ya saben con exactitud que tipo de cáncer padece mi Hermano y cual es su esperanza de vida –su voz era serena

.- Debido a que ayer casi convulsiona debido a la fiebre, no pude practicar un examen para concretar que cáncer padece, dentro de un mes lo are, no se preocupe por Sasuke-san, hare cualquier cosa para que sus esperanzas de vida sean muy altas-

.- Gracias, Bien es Hora de irme, muchas gracias – dijo para dar la vuelta e irse

.- "pensé que pasaría a visitar a Sasuke-san"

- Un mes paso desde la visita del hermano mayor de Sasuke, Hinata practicaba los exámenes correspondientes, la espera por un resultado tardaría, dio la noticia a Sasuke, lo tomo normalmente ya había pedido la fe de recuperarse mas de 8 años ahí, le quitaron la fe, pero Hinata sabia que ella podía devolvérsela, desde estas semanas, ya no había una relación medico-paciente, si no que ahora ya era mas una relación de amigos, descubrió tanto en el moreno , el deseaba ir a la universidad estudiar mercadotecnia y ser reconocido por su padre, ser exitoso, en Hinata encontró la amiga que nunca tuvo así como ella encontró un Buen amigo, a pesar de conocerse poco tiempo su relación de había forjado Bien, ella le convencía para tomar medicamentos, cada día que subían a la azotea para tomar el sol, el la hacia reír así como ella le daba seguridad para enfrentar a la gente, el hombre frio, serio y amargado poco a poco iba cambiando, peor sin dejar ese rastro que le caracterizaba, Cada día que la morena estaba su lado parecía que su corazón fuese a salir, y lo mismo pasaba con el-

.- 9 de la mañana la morena recibía un nuevo paciente un niño de unos 7 años un niño de cabello negro como la mismas sombras, sus ojos blancos como la nieve y una piel blanca como la de hinata, muchos dirían que seria el hijo perfecto de Hinata y Sasuke por el parecido, pero que broma seria esa, el niño presentaba dolor similar al de Sasuke cuando ingreso al hospital por primera vez, horas pasaron para estabilizar a aquel pequeño, ya en piso Hinata lo fue a visitar el pequeño jugaba alegremente con un peluche en forma de conejo-

.- ¿Hola como estas amor? –dijo Hinata en tono muy maternal

.- Bien gracias, señorita - alegremente el niño decía mientras se acercaba a hinata para darle un cálido beso en la mejilla haciendo que esta se sonrojara

.- ¿Como te llamas? Y tienes número telefónico de tus padres para decirles que estas aquí –hinata lo miro con ternura, pero aquel pequeño bajo la mirada de maneras triste no pasando de alto en Hinata - ¿Qué sucede?

.- Yo… no tengo familia…solo mi padre pero… el me abandono y mi madre murió hace poco de una enfermedad–sus lagrimas brotaba de sus pequeños ojitos

.- La joven medico abrazo con fuerza al pequeño, podía sentir las lagrimas de aquel ser tan puro , desde el marco de la puerta un Sasuke sorprendido, aquella explicación del niño le recordaba tanto a su vida misma, y al ver a Hinata con ese pequeño le recordó tanto a su misma madre, sonrió para si y regreso a su habitacion.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

[1] wakizashi: La es una espada corta tradicional japonesa, con una longitud de entre 30 y 60 centímetros. Su forma es similar a la de la katana, aunque el filo es generalmente más delgado y por tanto puede herir con mayor severidad a un objetivo desprotegido. Los guerreros samurái a menudo llevaban ambas consigo, denominándolas en conjunto daishō, literalmente 'la larga y la corta'.

*-*-*-*-*

Espero les guste el capitulo hasta la próxima hermoss dejen sus reviews! OK


	4. Nuestros Secretos

Konnichiwa, aquí después de mucho tiempo, jaja HinataElric se perdió por el sendero de la vida, si que si, bueno aquí escuchando música celta, me puse a escribir dos continuaciones que tengo pendientes en FF n_n, y pues aquí les traigo este capitulo titulado "nuestro secretos", bien pued una disculpa por tener cap. Hasta ahora, es que no tenia tiempo, pues la escuela empezó con los semestrales y aww soy medio distraída jaja pero este semestre Sali bien wiii, que felicidad, jaja bueno y pues no podía continuar porque me enferme medio feíto, jaja pero aquí estoy ¡sana y salva! Wiiii ¡COOMENZAMOS!

En busca de la felicidad: Capitulo 4 – Nuestros secretos

__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__

_La joven medico abrazo con fuerza al pequeño, podía sentir las lagrimas de aquel ser tan puro, desde el marco de la puerta un Sasuke sorprendido, aquella explicación del niño le recordaba tanto a su vida misma, y al ver a Hinata con ese pequeño le recordó tanto a su misma madre, sonrió para si y regreso a su habitación._

.- Hinata continuaba abrazando al pequeño Pelinegro, para después deshacerlo, el pequeño la miro y sonrió aun con lagrimas en sus ojos, de debajo de su almohada saco lo que parecía un relicario, extendió la mano de Hinata y se lo entrego-

.- ¿Qué es esto? –Pregunto la morena mientras lo miraba curiosa -¿Un relicario?

.- Era de Mamá, antes de morir me lo dio, me podrías decir que dice adentro esta en otro idioma así que no entiendo

.- Dice "Je t'aime mon ciel toujours dans ma mémoire"… es Francés,-dijo para decirle al pequeño que significaba – tu madre dice "Te amo mi cielo siempre estarás en mi memoria" que hermoso de su parte – extendió la mano del pequeño y deposito el relicario ahí, mientras que con su dedo índice levantaba el mentón del pequeño mirándolo a los ojos mientras dedicaba un sonrisa para alegrarlo un poco

.- ¿Crees que Mamá me extrañe? –pregunto

.- Por supuesto, ninguna madre se olvida de su hijo, por muy lejos que se encuentre

.- Pero mamá no esta lejos ella murió

.- Ella solo se fue de viaje, piensa en ello,

.- ¿Algún día iré con ella? –pregunto

.- Iras Después de muchos años –sonrió-

.- Bien jovencito, es hora de que me diga su nombre – decía mientras hacia leves cosquillas al pequeño-

.- jeje –apartaba lentamente las manos de Hinata para librarse de esas sensaciones que le provocaban leves risillas- S-soy jeje B-basta….

.- Parare hasta que me digas su nombre – decía para seguir en lo suyo-

.- S-soy Daisuke – dijo entre leves risillas – Daisuke y usted

.- Mucho gusto Daisuke-kun, yo soy Hinata, Hyuga Hinata –decía la morena mientras lo abrazaba- Bien, tengo que ver a mi querido… perdón a Sasuke-san, jeje conociéndolo ya debe de estar molesto

.- ¿Ese tal Sasuke-san, es su novio? –ante esa pregunta Hinata se sonrojo y rio

.- No, el es un paciente mío aunque estas ultimas semanas nos hemos vuelto amigos – respondió la morena – Daisuke-kun, si gustas me puedes acompañar, no me gustaría dejarte solo, además te aburrirías seguro

.- Preferiría quedarme –sonrió el dulce niño- si no le molesta

.- oh no para nada Daisuke-kun – camino hacia la puerta – nos vemos en unas horas – sonrió y salió de la habitación, se encamino hacia la habitación de aquel moreno, abrió la puerta y entro, ahí estaba mirando por el balcón- Sasuke-Kun ¿Cómo estas hoy?

.- Bien… supongo…-dijo secamente- ¿Quién era ese mocoso? –pregunto con cara de pocos amigos

.- Su nombre es Daisuke y tenle mas respeto a ese pequeño – dijo un poco molesta – y, al parecer no tiene familia

-Un nudo en la garganta de Sasuke se formo, no sabía la razón, entro a la habitación y se tumbo en su cama, Sasuke miraba hacia el techo, su mente estaba en blanco -

.- ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo? –pregunto la medico- no será mucho tiempo

.- Esta Bien –acepto- a donde me llevaras

.- Es una sorpresa –sonrió- seguro que te gustara – hinata tomo la mano de Sasuke y junto salieron del gran hospital, caminaron un par de cuadras hasta llegar a lo que parecía un gran parque, lleno de pinos, rosales, abedules, jacarandas, etc., caminaron hacia una banca cerca de una gran fuente, con dos hermosos ángeles salpicando agua- ¿Qué te parece? – Sasuke la volteo a ver, la miro detenidamente y bajo la mirada-

.- No me gusta este lugar –dijo secamente y sin rodeos- no es que no agradezca por haberme sacado de ese maldito lugar, hace año que no salgo

.- Lo siento –la joven medico bajo la mirada y se levanto- es mejor regresar ¿esta bien? – Le dedico una melancólica mirada-

.- No, como dije no es que no agradezca por haberme traído aquí, pero… odio este lugar… - se levanto y tomo la mano de la chica- quizás…-hinata alzo la mirada para después encontrarse con esos hermosos ojo color carbón-

.- ¿Quizás? ¿Qué? –decía confundida-

.- No digas, nada solo acompáñame ¿Esta bien? – la miro fijamente y camino junto con ella, hasta llegar a una parada de autobuses- como sabes yo no… -decía en voz baja mientras se sonrojaba un poco- como sabes yo… auhmm –volteo la mirada- yo no tengo dinero… y… no podemos ir a pie… yo… rayos… hmp…-el moreno no sabia que hacer, le daba vergüenza que una mujer pagara por el-

.- Se a lo que quieres llegar Sasuke-kun – lo miro divertida y con una dulce sonrisa dijo- considerado como un préstamo –dijo con una cálida voz-

.- ¿Enserio? – un alivio para el Uchiha- Bien entonces tomemos el próximo

.- Esta Bien pero, ¿a donde exactamente vamos? – dijo curiosa –

.- No, hagas tantas preguntas hmp –hizo una seña de parada al bus, y lo abordaron, se sentaron al final, la mirada de Sasuke se mantenía fija en el suelo –

.- jeje – Hinata comenzó a reír, causando una gran incógnita en el moreno-

.- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? –pregunto confundido-

.- Si Tsunde-senpai se entera de que te saque a pasear se pondrá furiosa

.- No me trates como a un perro –añadió molesto-

.- Gomenasai, yo lo s…-fue interrumpida por la voz de Uchiha, quien salía por la parte de atrás del bus, tomo de nuevo la mano de Hinata, causando un leve sonrojo por parte de los dos

.- iremos a al Jardín De Hama-rikyu –dijo mientras entraba al lugar-

.- Hama-rikyu… -sus ojos de llenaron de lagrimas- ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

.- uhm… ¿Por qué llorar? –Pregunto- que te ah causado este lugar, para que llores – se acerco lentamente a hinata, mientras levantaba su dedo pulgar y limpiaba aquellas cristalinas lagrimas que emanaban por los bellos ojos de la peliazul-

.- Nada… -miro al suelo y dio la vuelta estaba dispuesta a irse, pero su intento fue en vano el moreno la tomo del brazo y la jalo hasta dentro del lugar- ¡no… no quiero ir!

.- Ya estamos aquí Hinata –se detuvo, y miro de un lado a otro tratando de encontrar aquello que anhelaba observar-

.- ¡Te lo ruego Sasuke-kun! Vámonos…-hinata miraba de un lado a otro-

El moreno no prestaba atención a las suplicas de Hinata, seguía concentrado en lo suyo, hasta que por fin detuvo su búsqueda –

.- Aquí esta –dijo suavemente- es raro ver una de estas, en esta época – hizo a una lado varios arbustos y dejo que hinata mirara, una hermosa flor, color azul marino como el cabello de la chica – hamanasu…. –dijo en voz baja-

.- "_Hamanasu" _–pensó la joven-_ "yo recuero ese dia…" –_se agacho para tocar los pétalos de aquella hermosa flor, normalmente eran de un tono rosado, pero eso ero la raro de esta, y lo mas hermoso, su tonalidad era azul marino, como un zafiro, simplemente hermoso, ahí fue cuando, la joven medico recordó aquella infancia, aquel viaje, y aquel primer amor precoz-

**-Flash Black-**

El viento soplaba con suavidad, muchas familias se concentraban en ese hermoso jardín para celebrar el año, nuevo, cerca de ahí un gran templo donde habían muchas personas rezando para la buena fortuna, los niños jugaban en los hermosos prados de jardín, y ahí una pequeña sola mirando el hermoso lago desde un pequeño puente, su piel blanca como la nieve de invierno, sus ojos plateados como la luna, y su hermoso cabello azul marino, como el zafiro una de las piedras preciosas mas hermosas, su cabello era corto, vestía con un hermoso kimono azul cielo con flores blancas, miraba atentamente el agua, le hubiese gustado que su madre estuviera ese año ahí con ella, pero solo kami-sama, sabrá el porque se la había arrebatado, dejándola huérfana de madre, su padre no era una persona muy cariñosa, pero sabia que aunque no se lo demostrara realmente la amaba, estaban estas vacaciones en Tokio, habían viajado desde Hokkaido hasta ahí, pues ese lugar era en donde sus padres se habían conocido, y ahí estaba la dulce pequeña, sola… su padre se encontraba con su hermana y su abuela en el templo y ella sola… su mirada estaba triste y se preguntaba porque se sentía no amada-

.- ¿Qué haces aquí tan sola pequeña? –dijo una voz angelical detrás de ella, hinata regreso a verlo, era una hermosa mujer de cabello negro como la noche y ojos por igual, su piel era blanca peor no tanto como la de ella, era alta y delgada, sus facciones eran tan hermosas le recordaban a su madre, alzo la mirada-

.- Yo… solo quería mirar el lago… -dije tímidamente-

.- ¿y tus padres? –Pregunto la mujer mientras miraba a la pequeña-

.- Mi padre, esta en el templo junto a mi hermana menor y mi abuela –bajo su mirada triste-

.- ¿Los quieres ir a buscar? No es correcto que una niña de tu edad este sola por aquí mientras todos, están en el templo esperando la llegada del año nuevo –dijo la mujer-

.- ¡MAMÀ! –Grito un pequeño al parecer de la misma edad de la niña – papá te esta llamando – corrió el pequeño hasta su madre abrazándola- ¿Quién es ella? –Miro con curiosidad-

.- S-soy H-hinata –dijo tímidamente-

.- Mucho gusto Hinata-chan –dijo la mujer-

.- Hola –dijo el pequeño-

.- Sasuke, puedes quedarte con Hinata-chan mientras respondo el celular –pregunto-

.- Ah si claro mamá-dijo-

.- Me parece Bien amor –camino hacia un lugar en donde se oyera bien su celular dejando solos a esos dos pequeños-

.- Me gustan los fuegos artificiales y ¿a ti?

.- T-también –sus mejillas se coloraron- t-tu mamá e-es muy bonita

.- Lo se, es la mejor mamá del mundo –dijo- ¿y mamá como es?

.- E-es parecida a t-tu mamá, pero su cabello es del mismo color que el, mío sus ojos son como los míos, y es un poco mas baja que tu mamá

.- Seguro que cuando seas grande ella será como tu -dijo- y tu ¿padre?

.- E-el…no es como mamá…. Nunca sonríe… y siempre me grita…

.- Te comprendo… mi padre es igual…. El quiere más a mi hermano que a mi

.- mi padre ama mas a mi hermana…

Los pequeños se quedaron viendo un momento, el pequeño tomo la mano de la peliazul, era muy cálida- ¿quieres ver los fuegos artificiales conmigo?

**-Fin Flash Back-**

Hinata miro fijamente a Sasuke, no había duda era aquel pequeño, que conoció en su infancia, Sasuke giro hacia ella, y la miro confundido-

.- ¿tengo algo en la cara? –pregunto-

.- ¿Quieres ver los fuegos artificiales conmigo? –dijo mirando fijamente a Sasuke, perdida en su mundo recordando las palabras del pequeño

.- ¿ehm? –la miro aun mas confundido

.- Te recuerdo…. –se agacho y arranco la hermosa flor –

**-Flash Black-**

La luna iluminaba aquel lago, los dos niños reían, mientras miraban los fuegos artificiales, la madre de Sasuke esta contemplándolos desde la banca detrás de ellos, el pequeño miro una hermosa flor oculta entre los arbustos la arranco y coloco en el cabello de la pequeña, causando un sonrojo

.- Desde ahora seremos mejores amigos

.- Cl-claro S-Sasuke-kun – la pequeña se acerco u deposito un suave beso en la mejilla de Sasuke

.- Gracias –sus mejilas se tornaron rojas-

- Hinata-Sama, Hinata-Sama –un voz gritaba en nombre de la pequeña- ahí esta Hinata-Sama, su padre la ah estado buscando, -tomo de la mano a la pequeña hinata, y se la llevo casia rastras-

.- Quiero quedarme un momento Tamaki-chan –dijo-

.- No se puede Hinata-sama, su padre dio órdenes, así que venga conmigo

.- déjala- el pequeño dio un puntapié a tamaki-.

. - ¡Sasuke-kun! –la madre del niño lo tomo en brazos y reprendió por su conducta

.- P-pero mamá, yo no quiero que Hinata-chan se vaya

.- Ella tiene que, así que despídete –dijo suavemente-

.- Seguro que nos volveremos a ver –sonrió la pequeña mientras se despedía a lo lejos-

**-Fin Flash Black-**

.-T-tu me diste una flor, igual –sonrió melancólicamente-

.- Si… recuerdo Hinata…. – bajo la mirada- en esos días yo era feliz

.- ¿Qué paso Sasuke-kun? –pregunto-

.- Ese día mamá Murió….la asesinaron mientras trataba de protegerme… tres bastardos… le quitaron la vida todo por el maldito anillo de matrimonio de oro, y aquel relicario de plata que le regala en su cumpleaños –la mirada de Sasuke estaba perdida y apagada-

Hinata se llevo las manos a la boca, no podía creer lo que le había sucedido a aquella mujer, que conoció-

.- Mi padre me culpo, por lo que sucedió…. Hinata… ¿yo la mate? Cierto –

.- No fue tu culpa… fue de esas personas que prefirieron ganarse el dinero fácil y arrebatar la vida a una mujer que tenia una familia

.- No has cambiado nada.-dijo- eres igual de tierna –sonrió-

.- ¿Porque no me recordaste?

.- Lo mismo te pregunto a ti… yo solo me encerré en mi mundo y deje que girara todo, olvidando… ¿Qué hay de ti? –Hinata lo miro- me refiero a que tu sabes todo de mi vida, mientras que yo no se nada

.- Es doloroso recordar

.- Fue doloroso que los demás supieran todo acerca de mi, tratándome como simple diversión, burlándose del dolor de mi familia, tratándonos como tiranos…y se que tu también piensas o pensaste eso, no porque seamos fríos y quizás tercos, significa que somos unos malditos bastardos, eso lo puedes pensar de mi padre, solo de el, el si es un tirano bastardo, las personas no entienden…. Y jamás nos entenderán, tú sabes lo más relevante de mi vida… ¿Por qué yo no puedo saber de tu vida? ¿Qué pasado tan doloroso escondes para que no puedas confiármelo? ¿Quizás, solo soy un paciente más para ti? Yo aun recuerdo a esa niña como mi amiga

.- Es doloroso pensarlo Sasuke-kun…aun no estoy preparada, discúlpame –sonrió con tristeza- pero se que en un momento te lo contare

.- Espero estar vivo para escuchar-

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

¿y que tal? Les gusto o daaa esta horrible, no quede muy contenta, pero bueno que se le va a hacer fue lo que mi trastornada imaginación me mando a que escribiera jaja, bien nos vemos los amoooo, gracias, muchas gracias por sus reviews ¡hermosos!


	5. Confianza

_**Hinata es una medico prodigio recién graduada de la universidad de Tokio, su primer día de trabajo le toca un paciente un tanto "especial"**_

_Disclaimer:_ Naruto no me pertenece [que malo] y con este fic no pretendo lucrarme con ella, este manga/anime pertenece a Kishimoto Masashi y a los estudios correspondientes.

• **En busca de la felicidad **•

**.**

**.**

_**C**__apitulo cinco - Confianza_

_Trataba de correr lo mas que su cuerpo aguantaba, corría y corría, pero el la seguía persiguiendo, tropezó con una roca y cayo de cara, el cuerpo le dolía ya no podía correr mas, aquel hombre la tomo de los hombros bruscamente y la llevo hacia un callejón, ella rogaba, lloraba, gritaba, pataleaba, que mas debía hacer para que aquel ser tan asquerosa la dejara en paz, aquel hombre de sucia apariencia, cubierto de sudor por el maratón que había dado persiguiendo a su "victima"-_

_.- Que hermosa eres Hinata-Chan –comenzaba a besar el cuello de la joven- sabes siempre que te veo pasar me vuelves loco_

_.- ¡Aléjate! Cerdo inmundo_

_Una bofetada se hizo sonar, aquel hombre había golpeado el delicado rostro de Hinata, la peli azul hacia lo que podía para zafarse, pero todo era inútil, aquel asqueroso hombre le quitaba prenda por prenda, por mas que gritara nadie la ayudaba, las lagrimas comenzaban a correr por todo su pálido rostro, sus hermosos ojos que hasta la misma luna seguro envidiaba, se apagaban poco a poco, en cada caricia que aquella repúgnate persona hacia en ella, era como miles de cuchillos atravesando la piel de la peli azul-_

_.- Nadie, te ayudara hermosura_

_Pasaba sus los labios por el cuello de la muchacha, quien se había rendido, giro su cabeza y cerro sus ojos esperando que todo acabara rápido, cada segundo era un tortura-_

_.- Bien hecho Hinata-chan, seguro te gustara_

_Y paso lo inevitable, aquel hombre le había arrebatado a Hinata, parte de su vida, parte de su alama, había roto su sueño de darle a la personara que amara, lo que para ella era parte de un legado, su virginidad, su corazón, su alma-_

**.**

**.**

Abrió sus ojos rápido, y se levanto de su cama llorando como de costumbre, ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba a diario, sentía que se le carcomía lo poco que le quedaba del su alama, cada día era un tortura mental, ese estúpido sueño que vivía noche con noche, se dirigió hacia el lavabo, y miro sus rostro pálido, y fue directo a su pecho, en donde aquel estúpido hombre le había dejado su marca, según el como "recuerdo", había una gran cicatriz que le rosaba parte de su seno izquierdo, levantarse y ver aquella marca era mas que un tortura, pero que podía hacer, se resigno. Ya lista para el trabajo salió de su hogar y como siempre se dirigió con una gran sonrisa al hospital.

Llego y checo tarjetón, ninguna falta o siquiera alguien retardo, tenia el record de asistencia y eso que apenas llevaba unos meses ahí. Tomo los expedientes de sus dos pacientes y se dirigió a verlos.

Primero fue a la habitación de Daisuke, el pequeño dormía con todo un ángel, se acerco a el, y lo arropo para que no fuera a pescar un resfriado— ¿Qué le daba fuerzas para seguir? – siempre se preguntaba eso, pero al fin tenia las respuestas ahí frente a ella — Las personas a quien ella les quería dar una segunda oportunidad. Miro al pequeño Daisuke, tomo una jeringa y tomo un poco de la sangre del pequeño, este al parecer tenia el sueño bastante pesado, quien ni siquiera sintió, Hinata sonrió y fue a dejar al muestra a los laboratorios, y ahora a la habitación de Sasuke Uchiha, sonrió y sonrojada camino hacia allá—

Ya ahí, entro con cuidado, pensando que tal vez el Uchiha dormía, se equivoco pues el moreno, estaba como de costumbre en el balcón—

— Sasuke-Kun, hace demasiado frio, ¿Por qué no entras? — Pregunto la peli azul—

El poseedor de aquello ojos color carbón se dio la vuelta y miro a Hinata interrogante, camino hacia su cama, y ahí se tumbo—

— Me siento cansado — dijo con pesadez- quizás fue el paseo de ayer

Se metió bajo las sabanas y cerro sus ojos, pero no podía dormir se dio varias vueltas pero no podía dormir, Hinata solo lo miraba desde la silla en la cual estaba sentada.

— Quizás y sea el nuevo medicamente que te eh dado – tomo la mano de Sasuke y checo el pulso, estaba un poco acelerado- ¿Te duele algo? — el joven negó. Hinata tomo la presión estaba normal, saco un poco de sangre y la coloco en un tubo de ensaye con tapa- En una semana sabremos, si podemos trasplantarte medula ósea

Sasuke apretó la mano de Hinata, cerraba sus ojos poco a poco, y al fin pudo conciliar el sueño, en cada intento que Hinata hacia para mover su mano este se despertaba, hasta que por fin ella se rindió, se sentó aun lado de el en la misma cama del chico, y ahí estuvo un buen rato, cuatro horas alrededor, hasta ella cayo dormida.

Ambos despertaron al mismo tiempo, era extraño…. Ambos se miraron interrogantes, al parecer cada uno lograba mantenerse en paz de sus monstros del pasado estando el uno del otro.

— Hinata –llamo a la joven

— Dime Sasuke-kun –lo miro fijamente a los ojos-

— El próximo lunes, habrá una exhibición de Armas Antiguas de todo el mundo, podrías llevarme – dijo con vergüenza mientras volteaba hacia otro lado para no encontrarse con la mirada de la joven

— Por supuesto –sonrió- espero y Tsunade-Senpai no se entere de nuestras salidas jeje si no tendremos problemas

El Uchiha, sonrió para si, no era de las personas que demostraran felicidad tan fácil, o que agradecieran por igual, el tan solo agradecía en silencio y con un típico Hmp-

— ¿Qué quieres comer Hoy Sasuke-kun?

Se levanto de la cama, y camino hacia la puerta mientras miraba al joven quien, se sentó para estar más cómodo.

— No lo se…-su rostro estaba serio como siempre- Lo que te guste a ti, me parece bien a mi—

Hinata solo sonrió y salió de la habitación, ahí se encontró frente a frente con su superior Sabaku no Gaara, el pelirrojo la miro y esbozo una tranquila sonrisa—

— Buenos Días Hinata – la miro de una manera tan provocativa que causo un gran sonrojo en la ojiplateada-

— B-buenos días Sabaku No-san

— Solo dime Gaara ¿esta bien?

— H-hai… ¿deseaba hablar conmigo? –Miro al pelirrojo mientras arqueaba una ceja-

— Te invito a un seminario de Oncología el próximo Lunes, y no acepto un no como respuesta

Hinata no sabia que responder, ya tenía planes, pero como decirle no a su superior, estaba entre la espada y la pared

— Y si digo que no –encogió sus hombros con temor a como reaccionaria su Senpai-

— No vendrás a trabajar un mes

¿Acaso la estaba chantajeando?, como podía saber el que, ella odiaba estar en su casa

— Entonces Hinata, yo paso por ti a tu casa, solo dame tu dirección y ya esta

— Esta Bien, no se preocupe Sabaku no-San, yo le digo el domingo

Dicho esto la morena regreso a lo suyo, fue a la cocina del hospital para pedir el desayuno del moreno. Ya con el desayuno listo entro a la habitación de Sasuke y dejo el desayuno en una de las mesitas, el moreno la miraba molesto-

— ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto Hinata

— Nada –dijo secamente y comenzó a comer, casi se atraganta de lo molesto que estaba con la morena

— No, me puedes hacer tonta Sasuke-kun ¿Qué sucede? –Dijo- no te comportes como un niño, ya eres lo suficientemente maduro ¿Qué no?

.- Eso ya lo se Hinata, pero porque aceptaste acompañar a ese bastardo de Gaara, a donde sea que vayan, si es el mismo día que te pedí que fuéramos a la exposición, que malo tiene quedarte en tu casa

— Mucho –miro al suelo, mientras apretaba la tablilla de diagnostico-

— ¿Qué hay de malo en quedarte en tu casa?

— Es solo, que estar sola en mi casa, me hace pensar cosas horrendas que me han sucedido

— ¿Qué cosas? –Pregunto curioso el Uchiha-

— No, es de importancia – pauso y miro a Sasuke- ¿Por qué me miras así? –dijo

— porque, básicamente no se nada de ti, y tu creo que sabes hasta cuantas veces me ma...

— Esta bien, esta bien, demasiada información, creo que no tengo porque ocultarte cosas a ti

Sasuke-kun, después de todo somos amigos ¿no? — el moreno asintió- Mi padre siempre ah sido un empresario importante, ah tenido a varias personas bajo su mando, cuando después de mi cumpleaños 14, comencé a recibir muchos regalos, eran vestidos tipo lolita, orejas de conejo, gato, cascabeles, relojes muy caros, zapatos de colores extravagantes, todos los días había algo nuevo, nunca me falto nada en mi casa, y no sabia el porque, de todos esos presentes –Sasuke prestaba mucha atención a lo que Hinata decía- después cada día se fue volviendo mas molesto, recibía llamadas a mi celular, incluso deje de usarlo, después fue al teléfono de casa, recibía cartas, e-mails , le dije a mi padre pero el solo me ignoro, así fueron pasando los meses y lo mismo, mi abuela llamo a la policía pero ellos no hicieron nada – de repente los ojos de la morena se llenaron de lagrimas – al salir…. Al salir… d-de

— Al salir ¿De donde? Que ¿paso Hinata? –Dijo mientras tomaba la mano de la joven, esta suspiro y continúo — Cuando Salí del colegio para dirigirme hacia donde estaba al auto del empleado de mi papá, que siempre me iba a recoger, un hombre al que el despido hacia ya 2 años, me tomo de la mano, y comenzó a llamarme como lo decía en las cartas, que me enviaban, al instante supe que se trataba de el, estaba temblando del miedo – Hinata respiraba rápidamente, había tratado de olvidar lo que paso ese día, pero… quizás contárselo a alguien le serviría de terapia- el se acercaba a mi lentamente como si tratara de versarme e-era repugnante – en cada palabra recordaba, y sentía como su alama se partía- lo empuje haciendo que el cayera, yo corrí, lo mas que p…pude… pero me alcanzo en un callejón, me timbo sobre varias cajas yo trataba de escapar pero, que podía hacer el me doblaba mi peso, cada segundo para mi era un tortura….y-yo no q-quería —sus cristalinos ojos se llenaron de lagrimas- e-el me violo ¿Qué hice yo? Para que me hicieran eso, siempre respete a las personas, nunca me metí en problemas, ame a mi familia, ¿Qué hice yo? – el moreno rabiaba, como podía haber personas capases de tales actos, cobardes e inhumanos, merecían muerte, que les cortaran la cabeza a esos bastardos, abrazo con fuerza a su medico, a su amiga, la abrazo y no solitaria- ¿Qué hice yo? S-Sasuke-kun ¿yo lo merecía?-

El moreno no respondió, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, no podía ni tragar saliva, apretó sus puños con fuerza, mientras abrazaba mas fuerte a la morena, quien seguía llorando, tratando se asimilar, tratando de olvidar esos malos recuerdos, el Uchiha se preguntaba como alguien había podido aguantar tanto –

— ¿Le contaste a tu padre? ¿A tu familia? –pregunto mientras su voz se cortaba

— Si… p-pero nunca me creyó… me tiro de loca... mi abuela murió de un infarto, antes de eso, se puso furiosa y dijo que mataría a ese maldito bastardo con sus propias manos… ¿Por qué? La única persona que me apoyaba ¿Por qué tuvo que morir? –

— Es el ciclo de la vida… -dijo tristemente recordando a su buena madre- no puedo comprender tu sufrimiento pero puedo hacer algo para que, trates de jamás recordar, tus penas, tus agonías… no soy bueno con las palabras, pero…. siempre tendrás alguien en quien confiar… -dicho esto, la joven fundió sus rostro en el cuello del moreno-

— Sasuke-kun – llamo- no, le cuentes a nadie —este acepto y de lo dicho no volvieron a mencionar nada-

Al pasar de las horas, la joven estaba en lo suyo, y en lo que le agradaba, su trabajo iba de un lado para el otro, una de las secretarias la llamo, tenia una llamada en recepción, esta atendió-

— ¿Moshi Moshi? , "¿Buenas _tardes Hyuuga Hinata?_" – la voz se le hacia conocida- si soy yo, ¿diga? , "_Habla la secretaria del joven Hyuuga Neji_" –los ojos de la morena se abrieron como platos- Ya veo, que se le ofrece, "_el señor Hyuuga me pidió que le dijera que en un mes viajara a Tokio, para planear lo de su compromiso_" – Hinata se quedo muda por un momento- ehm ¿C-compromiso? , "_si, hace unos meses su padre hizo ese acuerdo con parte de la familia Hyuuga, si nada mas que decir, me despido señorita, muchas gracias por si tiempo_"…. —

* * *

Bien ¿Qué tal? Jeje espero que no me maten, OK, y am gracias por sus reviews son bien aceptados, jeje Bueno, me voy los adoro saludos, besos y abrazos, HinataElric se desconecta- Chao.

_**¿Reviews?**_


	6. Decisiones y Debilidad

_**Hinata es una medico prodigio recién graduada de la universidad de Tokio, su primer día de trabajo le toca un paciente un tanto "especial"**_

_Disclaimer:_ Naruto no me pertenece [que malo] y con este fic no pretendo lucrarme con ella, este manga/anime pertenece a Kishimoto Masashi y a los estudios correspondientes.

• **En busca de la felicidad **•

**.**

**.**

Capitulo Seis: Decisiones y Debilidad

**.**

**.**

– _¿Moshi Moshi? , "¿Buenas __tardes Hyuuga Hinata?__" – la voz de le hacia conocida- si soy yo, ¿diga? , "__Habla la secretaria del joven Hyuuga Neji__" –los ojos de la morena se abrieron como platos- Ya veo, que se le ofrece, "__el señor Hyuuga me pidió que le dijera que en un mes viajara a Tokio, para planear lo de su compromiso__" – Hinata se quedo muda por un momento- ehm ¿C-compromiso? , "__si, hace unos meses su padre hizo ese acuerdo con parte de la familia Hyuuga, si nada mas que decir, me despido señorita, muchas gracias por si tiempo__"…._

La noticia le cayo como un balde de agua helado, y hora que era lo que debía hacer, no estaba preparada para contraer matrimonio y menos con su primo, eso si que era el colmo, necesitaba hacerse una limpia…si eso era lo que tenia que hacer para alejar la mala suerte-

– Hyuuga-san-la voz de la enfermera la saco de sus pensamientos, Hinata dio la vuelta y colgó el teléfono- Los resultados de Uchiha-san están listos –sonrió y se los entrego a la peli azul-

– Arigatou Tomoeda-san –Hinata se despidió y siguió el camino hacia su consultorio, al llegar cerro la puerta con seguro y se sentó para estar mas cómoda-

Leyó con cuidado para no perder detalle de nada, apretó con fuerza aquella hoja de papel, no puedo evitar derramar lagrimas…estaba realmente feliz, se levanto de su asiento abrió la puerta y se dirigió hacia la habitación del moreno, Lo miro con felicidad, como siempre se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación-

– Konnichiwa Sasuke-kun-dijo la morena, Sasuke dio la vuelta y entro a la habitación sin siquiera mirar a la chica- ¿sucede algo?-pregunto Hinata, pero el moreno no respondió- Tus familiares accedieron al trasplante de medula ósea, será en una semana y media-

– Quien de lo dos…-dijo secamente y sin interés-

Hinata notaba el cambio de ánimo repentino en el Uchiha....-Tu h-hermano-comento la Hyuuga-

– Dile que prefiero morir a tener algo de el-en su voz se notaba una gran molestia, se recostó en la cama y dio la vuelta para no mirar a la joven medico- vete…-dijo en tono de orden-

La joven lo miro con algo de tristeza, por que tenia que ser así. Todo seria para su bien o eso era lo que ella creía_–_

Salió de la habitación sin decir nada, se encontraba extrañamente pensativa por todo lo que estaba sucediendo en su vida privada, en su vida laboral — Sus pasos eran lentos, miraba hacia el suelo en cada momentos, el blanco mármol del hospital le hacia pensar en como se encontraba su mente en esos momentos; primero la llamada de la secretaria de su primo Neji y ahora un paciente que se niega a una operación que salvara su vida. No sabia que pensar de todo eso— Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que casi choca con aquel chico de amplia sonrisa que hacia años ella conocía —

— Esta muy distraída hoy Hinata-chan — Al ver aquella sonrisa que su amigo le brindaba su mente poco a poco se iba despejando—

Se disculpo mientras hacia una leve reverencia a lo que Sai sonrió alegre — Lo siento…son unos cuantos problemas — dijo con honestidad a lo que Sai pronto pregunto _ cual era la razón de esos problemas_— Acabo de enterarme — hizo una pausa, en su boca sentía un extraño sabor amargo— que estoy comprometida — El moreno la miro desconcertado y no dijo nada— ¿Podrías darme un consejo Sai-kun? — pregunto a lo que el joven medico negó —

— Eso no es algo que se deba de pedir Hinata-chan, seria mejor escuchar tus razones, si es que quieres o no casarte, aunque por lo que puedo notar; estoy seguro de que no deseas contraer nupcias — la chica asintió— entonces…me dirás esas razones, quizá y así te pueda ayudar—

Hinata suspiro pesadamente para después comenzar a hablar — La persona con la que estoy comprometida es con mi primo…Hyuuga Neji, no se la razones del porque mi padre decidió eso. Sai-kun….sabe, tengo tantas ganas de decirle a mi padre que deje de influir en mi vida, q-que deje de decidir cosas de tal magnitud…pero, de tan solo pensar en su reacción —bajo la mirada— me aterra…lo que pueda pasar —

Sai comprendía un poco las palabras de la peli azul, pero….como podía ayudarla, el no era experto en esos temas, pero al notar aquella mirada llena de tristeza y completa fragilidad lo único que pudo hacer fue darle un breve abrazo a lo que la chica agradeció— Dile a tu padre lo que piensas — Hinata negó — Si no lo haces estoy seguro de que el seguirá manipulando tu vida — dijo para finalizar. Tomo la suave mano de Hinata y la beso, para después despedirse y retirarse, dejando a la morena un tanto sorprendida y pensativa —

**.**

**.**

El sonido de zapatos que se arrastraban sobre el fino piso de madera de la habitación del moreno lo sacaron de sus pensamientos—

Miro de reojo de quien se trataba…. Sus ojos se abrieron hasta no poder mas, frente a el se encontraba un hombre maduro de no mas de cinco décadas, algunas arrugas marcadas en su rostro, sus ojos eran negros y un poco rasgados mientras que su cabello notan corto tenia el mismo color al del _dueño _de la habitación—

— T-tu que haces aquí —dijo el moreno sorprendido, a lo que el hombre tan solo lo miro con indiferencia—

Dios algunos pasos y se poso frente a el Uchiha — Me eh enterado que Itachi donara parte de su medula ósea — Sasuke desvió su mirada, no quería tener que observar los ojos de aquel hombre al que el tanto…_odiaba _—

La mirada de Sasuke se encontraba alejada de la de aquel hombre, tomo un poco de aire;_ pues de había decidido a hablar con ese individuo _— Lo ha hecho y me eh negado, así que padre ¿es a lo único que has venido? — pregunto sin importarle mucho la respuesta del hombre que tenía enfrente—

Ese hombre era su padre, Fugaku Uchiha, un ser a los propios ojos de Sasuke; _insensible, un maldito bastardo y el peor enemigo que pudieras encontrar_. En la cabeza del moreno una pregunta rondaba su mente— _Después de tantos años…a que ha venido _—

— Me alegra que te negaras a recibir el trasplante…Itachi no pude perder el tiempo, y al someterse a esa cirugía, seguro que estaría incapacitado para atender su deberes en la empresa — Ya no le sorprendía a Sasuke la actitud de su padre, quizá unos años atrás le hubiera molestado incluso su autoestima estaría hasta por los suelos…pero ahora era diferente._ Ya no le importaba lo que ese hombre dijera _— Espero que comprendas que no debes interferir en las labores de tu hermano — antes de que Sasuke respondiera la puerta de la habitación se abrió, otro hombre de la misma apariencia a Sasuke entro salvo por unos años mas y el cabello mas largo, estaba acompañado por la joven medico—

— ¡¿Que haces aquí Itachi?! — dijeron al unisonó Sasuke y su padre, mientras Itachi sonreía bastante divertido por la reacción de estos y una tímida Hinata tan solo se limito a mirar a _los hombres de la gran familia Uchiha _—

Itachi se acerco a su padre, lo miro directo a los ojos esbozando una larga sonrisa— Viejo, eres un caso perdido. Se a que has venido y te diré que lo de el trasplante sigue en pie, aunque tu y Sasuke no quieran —

— Me niego — dijo Sasuke, pero Itachi decidió ignorarlo así que se dirigió hacia la Hyuuga—

— La próxima semana podemos hacer el trasplante — pregunto a lo que la morena asintió, satisfecho el mayor de los hermanos hizo una reverencia a su padre y a Hinata y se despidió—

— ¡Itachi! —grito Fugaku al ser ignorado por su Hijo salió detrás de el dejando a Hinata y a Sasuke—

Pasaron unos minutos, se miraron en ese tiempo y no dijeron nada; La chica corrió la puerta que daba hacia el balcón dejando entrar la brisa matutina a la habitación. Dio la vuelta y comenzó a checar que todo en la medicación del moreno estuviera correcto— Espero no mas berrinches de tu parte Sasuke-kun — Dijo fingiendo un tono de severa molestia— el moreno soltó gruñido ente aquel comentario de su medico a cargo—

**.**

**.**

En la entrada de aquel gran Hospital Universitario se encontraba un joven de piel blanca como copos de nieve, grandes y expresivos ojos grises y un largo cabello castaño, vestía de manera formal, un traje sastre color negro y mocasines combinando con el traje, una camisa blanca y una corbata roja anudada a la perfección—

Entro a la recepción, se acerco a la chica que en esos momentos atendía—

— Buenos días — saludo cordialmente — Habría alguna manera de poder hablar con la señorita Hyuuga Hinata, me parece que esta como medico en el área de oncología — La recepcionista asintió pero sin antes preguntar el nombre de aquel chico a lo que el solo respondió — _Su prometido _— La joven asintió y se dispuso a marcar al área de oncología y dejar el mensaje de aquel hombre—

—Tome el elevador y suba al piso siete, dará vuelta y caminara por un largo pasillo con paredes de color azul, lo hará hasta topar con el consultorio de la Doctora — el joven asintió — ¿Algo mas en que pueda ayudarle? — Pero el negó—

Camino hacia el consultorio de Hinata como la recepcionista. Frente a el se encontraba el nombre de la susodicha, toco la puerta y un _adelante _lo hizo entrar —

— Me alegra verla Hinata-sama — dijo con tranquilidad, mientras la peli azul lo miraba sorprendida, no sabia que decir o hacer. Tan solo se levanto de su silla buscando una manera de salir de esa habitación, Neji miraba atento las acciones de Hinata, y al no escuchar palabra alguna salir decidió el comenzar a hablar— ¿Cómo ah estado? —pregunto —

— M-muy bien Neji onii-san — Respondió sin mucho animo, además quien en su lugar lo haría…además no se suponía que en un mes sucedería esto. Estaba tan confundida—

— Iré directo a el asunto — pauso unos momentos para después continuar— Su padre se encuentra muy delicado de Salud, Hiashi-sama me pidió que no le avisara acerca de su estado. Y lo único que quiere antes de morir es que usted se haga cargo de todos los vienes como le corresponde. Hiashi-sama ordena que nuestra boda se lleve acabo en dos meses, se suponía que mi visita seria en un mes, pero su padre me ordeno que fuera este día —

No era de sorprenderse aquella actitud que había tomado su padre, pues siempre había sido así. Pero ahora ella tenia que ser fuerte y librarse de todo eso, simplemente esta vez tenia que desobedecer las ordenes de su padre o mejor dicho sus caprichos—

— L-lo siento N-Neji, pero no puedo hacerlo —

— Si me disculpa, usted no puede desobedecer lo que Hiashi-sama ah dicho, hoy mismo le pediré que redacte una hoja de renuncia, en dos meses nos casaremos queramos o no, después de la boda usted se hará cargo de la empresa de su padre mientras eso pase yo la capacitare para que no deshonre a su padre una vez mas— finalizo —

Y la chica no supo como reaccionar…su padre una vez mas manipulaba su vida y ella solo se quedaba callada como la mujer sumisa que le habían enseñado a ser—

— Es hora de irme Hinata-sama, estaré hospedado en el _Royal Inn_, habitación 920, y no lo olvide tiene que presentar su renuncia hoy, si no, yo mismo lo hare. Estaré esperando su visita para entablar los detalles y acuerdos de la boda — Hizo una reverencia y se retiro. La joven cayo se rodillas al suelo bastante sorprendida y desilusionada—

**.**

**.**

Su pasos eran cortos y sus pies se arrastraban por el suelo de los pasillos del hospital. Frente a ella el final de su sueño. Giro la perilla, y abrió la puerta. Entro lentamente esperando que alguien la detuviera pero no sucedió. Frente a ella una mujer madura de hermoso cabello rubio, ojos miel y una piel tan tersa no muy acorde a su edad, la mujer dejo de leer unos documentos para después mirar a la joven que había entrado, arqueo una ceja pues la mujer se encontraba bastante nerviosa a su parecer—

— ¿Sucedió algo Hinata? — ella asintió y extendió su mano dejando ver una hoja color melocotón. La rubia leyó con cuidado no queriendo perder detalle de lo que ahí estaba escrito, arrugo aquella hoja y la tiro a la basura— que tontería —

— R-renuncio Tsunade Sensei —bajo la mirada, apretó sus labios y contuvo sus ganas de llorar—

— No acepto tus renuncias — Dijo con leve molestia — al menos no, hasta que Uchiha Sasuke sea operado. Mientras lo seguirás atendiendo, y cuando mejore entonces renunciaras —

— Y-yo…— tomo aire— ¡No puedo! S-son ordenes de mi padre —

— Dos semanas, en dos semanas Sasuke entrara a la sala de operaciones, toma tu decisión correctamente y hasta ese día me dirás — Hinata asintió—

Sus grandes orbes plateados tenían un aire derrotado, miro a la rubia y se despidió para seguir con sus labores. Fuera de la oficina de Tsunade, sus ojos no pudieron mas y se llenaron de lagrimas —

— _¿Qué sucede conmigo? Por que simplemente no hago lo que quiero, ignorar las ordenes de padre, seguir con mi amado trabajo que tanto me a costado, seguir alado de aquellas hermosas personas que eh tenido el placer de conocer; Sasuke-kun, Daisuke-kun, Ino-san, Gaara-san, Sai-kun….y tantas mas…_— coloco sus manos sobre sus rostro, escondiendo toda la vergüenza que su rostro mostraba, toda la vergüenza que sentía…todo por ser tan débil ante su padre. —

* * *

_¡Hola! Gracias por sus reviews! Tan hermosos enserio y bueno les agradezco gracias a ustedes me animo a seguir escribiendo. Ah tardado bastante la continuación, pero aquí esta después de tantos meses._

_Agradezco a las personas que dejan reviews en mis otros fic diciendo que también quieren conti de "en busca de la felicidad" muchas gracias._

_Bien, me retiro. Muchos besos y abrazos_

• Se despide •

→ HinataElric

~ **S**rita. **K**_urosaki_ **A**_barai_


	7. Un día complicado y bastante malo

_**Hinata es una medico prodigio recién graduada de la universidad de Tokio, su primer día de trabajo le toca un paciente un tanto "especial"**_

_Disclaimer:_ Naruto no me pertenece [que malo] y con este fic no pretendo lucrarme con ella, este manga/anime pertenece a Kishimoto Masashi y a los estudios correspondientes.

• **En busca de la felicidad **•

**.**

**.**

Capitulo Siete: Un día complicado y bastante malo

**.**

**.**

— _¿Qué hago…? No quiero renunciar… ¡Quiero seguir aquí! _—Gritaba internamente mientras veía a médicos, enfermeras, pacientes y administrativos caminar por aquellos largos pasillos de su querido _**hogar**_ —

Habían pasado una semana desde que recibió la visita de su primo, su celular no había parado de sonar con las llamadas de este. El timbre de su departamento no dejaba de sonar a media noche, y hasta en el trabajo la molestaba. — Suspiro con pesar ante todo lo que estaba sucediendo en su vida—

— ¿En que piensa? — una vocecita la saco de sus pensamientos —

La peli azul miro al chico que estaba frente a el, le sonrió con ternura mientras revolvía la cabellera negra del niño—

— ¿Esta triste? — Volvió a preguntar y la morena asintió— ¿Por que? — No sabia que responderle, simplemente las palabras acerca de lo que sentía, no podían salir—

El pequeño de ojos plateados ser acerco a la chica, extendió sus bracitos y la abrazo. Esta tan solo sonrió y agradeció a lo que el pequeño respondió con un _no es nada_—

Quizá y esos pequeños gestos de cariño eran los que le hacían seguir día con día. Y eso le alegraba—

— Vamos por algo de comer ¿te parece? — El pequeño Daisuke asintió con alegría, para después tomar la mano de Hinata—

**.**

**.**

Su pecho subía y bajaba su respiración era bastante lenta y anormal, mientras que le fiebre no bajaba, llevaba así todo el día. Miro a las enfermeras y medico que estaba en su habitación tratando de estabilizarlo, pero ante la multitud nunca la vio a ella, cerró los ojos tratando de descansar, pero no le era posible con tanto ruido y con su cuerpo ardiéndole como el demonio. Sintió una presión en su pecho y un sabor a metal en su boca, se levanto un poco y miro hacia el suelo a la vez que tosía con desesperación, su vista se volvía borrosa, y solo veía una gran mancha en el suelo, se limpio sus labios y observo un tinte rojizo en ellos, olio aquel liquido y se dio cuenta de que era sangre…—

— Doctor el Paciente esta entrando en un shock hipovolémico [1] —Grito una enfermera, el medico se apresuro hacia donde estaba el chico, y comenzó a tomar sus signos, su comenzaba a tener una bradicardia [2], su respiración era pausada y lenta. La piel del moreno se estaba poniendo bastante pálida y su cuerpo comenzaba a sudar—

— ¿Hinata es hora ya de irnos?— Decía confundido—

— Hay que estabilizarlo antes de que sufra un paro cardiaco o peor aun un daño cerebral—Las enfermeras asintieron — Tomoko primero trataremos la bradicardia, tare un una ampolleta de Aleudrina de 0,2 mg/ml — La mujer salió veloz de la habitación y entro con aquel medicamentos, poco a poco se lo fueron suministrando al morenos, mientras monitoreaban que su corazón siguiera latiendo—

Después de varios intentos de que el moreno se estabilizara, lo consiguieron, la transfusión de sangre le estaba funcionando al igual que los medicamentos. Las enfermeras sonrieron al verlo dormir con tranquilidad.

— Hubiera sido una pena, perder a alguien tan joven ¿no cree doctor? — Este no dijo nada y camino hacia la puerta—

— Si necesita mas sangre póngansela, sigan con el tratamiento y pospongan sus medicamentos para la leucemia…si algo sale mal podría sufrir otro shock — Finalizo y salió de la habitación

**.**

**.**

— Hinata-san, tengo ganas de ir a jugar con el amargado — dijo el pequeño Daisuke, Hinata solo sonrió—

Siguió caminando y al doblar en un pasillo se topo con su superior que parecía bastante molesto—

— Se puede saber en donde estabas — La miro—

— Y-yo…vengo llegando y antes fui a tomar al — pero antes de que continuara este la tomo del brazo y la metió a su oficina—

— ¡Tu paciente estuvo apunto de morir, mientras quien sabe que demonios hacías! — Los ojos de la morena se abrieron como platos, ¿había escuchado bien? Sasuke…apunto de morir— Por suerte ya lo estabilizamos —

— Y-yo… Ga-Gaara-san…no tengo escusas para esto…y-yo —

— Bradicardia; estabilizada, Shock hipovólemico; estabilizado y el sangrado interno; estabilizado. Pospuse sus medicamentos para la leucemia hasta que este recuperado del Shock, Esperemos que después de esto no tenga algún daño que afecta mas su salud…Puedes irte — La chica asintió y salió de la habitación—

**.**

— _Es mi culpa…soy responsable de todo esto…_— observo todos los aparatos que monitoreaban el cuerpo de Sasuke, sus latidos aun no eran del todo normales, aun seguía pálido, sus labios estaban con algunas manchas marrones, su piel estaba fría al tacto, su respiración era un poco lenta, y su presión sanguínea al menos ya estaba un poco controlada— Se acerco al chico y se sentó a su lado, tomo la mano de este y la acaricio suavemente—

— Despierta…quieres, lamento no haber cumplido lo de la exposición de Armas, lamento haberme ausentado, habrá muchas cosas que hacer tu y yo — susurro a los oídos de moreno— perdóname, ya no volveré a dejarte solo…— siguió diciendo, pero como cumplir aquellas palabras si bien sabia que no podía, al menos no, hasta que decidiera que haría con su vida, que haría con su padre y que haría con ese maldito matrimonio que la estaba atormentando—

— Pro…promételo —hablo entre susurros. Hinata levanto la mirada encontrándose con esos ojos negros— Iremos a l-a próxima —

— No hables, aun no estas del todo bien —

— N-nunca eh estado del todo bien ¿sabias?... as…— guardo silencio y miro a su alrededor y suspiro. — ¿Qué es esto? — pregunto

— Estuviste a punto de morir…—apretó sus puños, sintiendo una gran frustración, mordió su labio superior intentando calmarse un poco— Y y-yo t-uve toda la culpa…

— Serás idiota, no es la primera vez que estoy apunto de morir — Le dijo. Al verla tan preocupada, tenia ganas de abrazarla decirle que el estaría bien que tenia por que afligirse, pero cuando trataba de hacerlo un impulso lo detenía…—

Levanto su manos y la dirigió hacia el rostro de la chica, la miro fijamente a sus ojos— ¿S-sucede algo? — Dijo Hinata. El ojinegro no respondió, acerco su rostro poco a poco al de la Hyuuga, estaban frente a frente, esta lo miro confundida y cerró sus ojos, su corazón latía rápidamente, sus mejillas se tornaban rojizas al igual a las del Uchiha—

Lentamente sus labios se iban acercando, poco a poco su respiración de ambos se unía— S-Sasuke-kun…— susurro la chica—

Y antes de que pudiera decir de nuevo algo, el…la beso— Un beso que tenia _miedo_ de dar, Hinata cerro sus ojos, la sorpresa que este le dio hizo que su corazón casi se saliera de su cavidad, sus manos le estaban sudando, y un escalofrió recorrió su columna…era la primera vez que sentía algo como esto. Un beso, no tan rápido ni tan lento, Sasuke la tomo por la nuca y la atrajo mas hacia el para intensificar el beso, la chica rodeo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del ojinegro.

— Hinata yo… Escucha bien por que no quiero decirlo dos v-veces — susurro Sasuke al separarse por la falta de oxigeno—

— ¿S-si? — Dijo un poco temerosa de lo que fuera a pasar o de lo que el chico fuera a decir, cerro los ojos y encogió sus hombros en señal de temor, que no paso por alto en el chico—

— Hyuuga-san, un hombre de nombre Hyuuga Neji, la espera afuera — una enfermera interrumpió en la habitación—

— E-enseguida voy —dijo mientras aun miraba al chico. La enfermera asintió y salió de la habitación de Uchiha—

— ¿Es un familiar tuyo? —Dijo a lo que la chica asintió un tanto nerviosa, le levanto y sus piernas flaquearon, estaba apunto de caer pero los brazos del Uchiha detuvieron la caída— Parece que s-si — soltó a Hinata y se recostó en la cama, había hecho demasiado esfuerzo y volvía a sentir aquella presión en su pecho—

— ¿Estas bien? — Lo miro preocupada, este asintió y cerro sus ojos para tratar de dormir un poco— Te dejo descansar… —ser acerco a el y deposito un suave beso en la frente del chico—

Se acomodo su bata y dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a la puerta no sin antes darle una un ultimo vistazo a Sasuke, sonrió y se retiro—

— Se suponía que debió haber renunciado la semana pasada Hinata-sama — dijo con una voz profunda y áspera, Hinata miro hacia el suelo mientras su fleco le oscurecía parte de su rostro. —

— Neji…no puedo hacerlo, simplemente no puedo…—

— ¡Perfecto! Otra carga mas para su padre, debe de estar feliz al saber que al saber esto, el estará mas grave—

— ¡No estoy feliz! —Grito molesta— Es mi padre, por que debería de estarlo, además…hay cosas ahora que más me importan—

— Como puede decir eso, somos su familia. ¡Su deber es con nosotros y nada más! —

— Mi deber — rió ante aquellas palabras— M-mi deber ahora es en este hospital — Respiro hondo, y lo miro justo a sus blancos ojos—

— No puede hacerle esto a Hiashi-sama —

— Quiero hablar personalmente con mi padre — exigió—

Neji negó, por que simplemente no se rendía, por que simplemente no acataba las ordenes de su padre, ¿que acaso era tan difícil? El lo había hecho toda su vida y no se quejaba—

— No hare nada de lo que digas hasta que yo hable con mi padre — mantuvo su posición. No se daría por vencida hasta que su padre dejara atrás esa tonta idea de decidir sobre ella—

— Hace una semana estaba de acuerdo con todo, ¿por que ahora cambio de decisión? —

— C-con todo respeto Neji, no es algo q-que te interese. E-es hora de que te vayas, tengo mucho trabajo el día de hoy— El castaño asintió y la miro molesto, Hinata no hizo caso y se retiro de la presencia de este—

Una mueca de alegría se formo en su rostro, coloco sus manos sobre su pecho y noto como latía de corazón, quería gritar, llorar, pero sabía que apenas era el inicio de lo que tenía que hacer para enfrentar a su padre. Seria como jugar ajedrez, el peón estaba comenzando a caer peor sabia que el camino hacia el rey era bastante largo, pero aun así lo haría—

Giro la perilla y empujo con suavidad la puerta. Arrastro sus pies suavemente para no hacer ruido hasta la cama del chico y reviso como iba con sus medicamentos, miro los monitores y se alegro al saber que ya estaba un poco mejor…pero aquella sonrisa que había esbozado se borro de su rostro, tomo los brazos de Sasuke y los miro con cuidado notando algunas manchas de color morado en ellos, siguió revisando y quito las sabanas de su cuerpo, abrió rápidamente la camisa de el pijama que portaba y palpo aquellos _moretones_ que tenia en la región abdominal y dorsal, le bajo el pantalón y noto que también había en parte de sus piernas— Apretó un botón se servicio y llamo a una enfermera que rápidamente acudió a ella—

— Diga Hyuuga-san -

— ¿Le prescribieron nuevos medicamentos a Uchiha-san? – La enfermera negó- ¿Le han quitado el Filgrastim? [3]- la mujer nego— Dígale a el doctor Sabaku no, que le administrare otro medicamento—

— Esta bien Hyuuga-san, con su permiso — hizo una reverencia y se retiro—

— Lamento esto Sasuke-kun, en un momento te cambiare tus medicamentos — susurro mientras sacaba algunas dosis de un cajón—

Agarro el brazo del chico, palpo para localizar la vena e inyecto directamente en ella— ¿Q-que haces? —la miro cansado—

— Cambiándote algunos medicamentos que te siguieron aplicando después de shock pero al p-parecer el doctor Sabaku no, no se dio cuenta de la gravedad de esto—

— ¿Por que?

— Por que este medicamento que te estoy inyectando te ayuda a prevenir infecciones…—

— E-so no…p-por que ese estúpido te gritaba — Hinata retiro la jeringa y la tiro al cesto de basura, miro al chico mientras trataba de pensar en algo para decirle al chico—

— Cosas de familia, no te preocupes—

— Mentira — dijo—

— Es solo que…mi padre quiere que deje el trabajo. Solo eso — mintió—

Miro al chico quien no parecía muy convencido, por que su corazón palpitaba tanto al mirar esos orbes azabache, sus mejillas no dejaban de teñirse de color cereza y sus manos no paraba de sudar, _joder_ ya ni en sus años en la secundaria le sucedía eso, y ahora parecía una colegiala….Aceptaba que Uchiha Sasuke, era todo un caso, su piel como fino mármol, rasgados ojos color negro, una cejas finas pero un poco encrespadas, una nariz afilada, y no hablar de su cuerpo…pues que era lo que hacia ese chico en el hospital, si no fuera por su palidez diría que no esta ni enfermo…pero eso y su personalidad _única_ hacían que Hinata Hyuuga casi tuviera un paro cardiaco. Pero cuando demonios había comenzado eso…ya ni enteraba estaba—

— ¿Y lo dejaras? — Ella negó— ya veo

— Creo que…enfrentare a mi padre — sonrió— d-después de mucho tiempo, pero hay algo mas que debo d-decirte…

— _**Me gustas — susurro el chico— Estoy comprometida —susurro ella—**_

— ¿Qué dijiste? — Lo miro interrogante— no escuche lo que dijiste Sasuke-kun

— Nada…no dije nada— quizá Hinata no había escuchado…pero el si lo había hecho, ella estaba comprometida y justo cuando se había atrevido a decírselo, ella lo había confesado…vaya mierda de dia había tenido Sasuke Uchiha

* * *

**.**

¡Hola! Vaya actualize rápido…creo XDD, es que mientras tenia mucha tarea de calculo….bfff me aburri y decidi hacer continuación, espero que sea de su total agrado.

Saludos a:

_Nana-chan_: Ok ya no dejare el fanfic por tantos meses…siento que tardara tanto la conti del capitulo seis. Gracias por tu review

_LennaParis:_ Si tienes razón, Neji fue bastante prepotente y te va a hacer enojar mas, ya lo veras. Tu solo espera y veras. Espero que el capitulo sea de tu total agrado.

_Miyazawa-san_: Gracias por tu review, espero te guste el capitulo. Oh y veras en los próximos capítulos lo que pasara entre Hinata y su padre.

_X-Nell-X:_ Oh muchas gracias por tu review, oh claro que no dejare mis demás fanfics.

_Airi-Hyuga:_ ¡Aquí la continuación! Oh soy ¿malvada? Y lo seré mas bwajajaja —ríe como loca— Gracias por tu review

_Frida:_ Gracias, espero leer tu próximo review

_Dark Amy-chan:_ Pues veremos que pensara en el próximo capitulo. Gracias por tu review.

_Sayuri Koitsumi:_ ¡Oh si, ya llegue! Y No me ire wajajaja XDD, Pues Lo van a operar quizá si, quizá no…viviri quizá si, quizá no. Jajaja si tienes razón, a veces la inspiración anda por el caño y ni por donde encontrarla. Gracias por tu lindo review, espero que sea de tu agrado este capitulo.

_Adrifernan19:_ Gracias por tu review, aquí la continuación y espero que te agrade

_Flordezereso:_ Pues Hinata ya quiere ponerse las pilas oh si, y jeje perdón por haber tardado tanto en el capitulo seis. Espero que el capitulo te guste y gracias por tu review

_Bella Uchija:_ ¡Que buen que te agrade mi fanfic! Oh eso hace feliz a HinataElric —con cara de corderito— gracias por tu review, Aquí la continuación

_.Aquí lo que significan algunos términos._

_[1]__Un shock hipovolémico es una afección de emergencia en la cual la pérdida severa de sangre y líquido hace que el corazón sea incapaz de bombear suficiente sangre al cuerpo. Este tipo de shock puede hacer que muchos órganos dejen de funcionar._

_[2] bradicardia: Es un trastorno de la frecuencia cardíaca (pulso) o del ritmo cardíaco, como demasiados lentos (bradicardia) o con un patrón irregular. Medicamento que suele usarse; aleudrina de 0,2 mg/ml_

_[3] Filgrastim: se usa para reducir las probabilidades de infección en las personas que presentan ciertos tipos de cáncer y están en tratamiento con medicamentos de quimioterapia que podrían disminuir el número de neutrófilos (un tipo de glóbulos blancos necesarios para combatir la infección_

_Bien, me retiro. Muchos besos y abrazos_

• Se despide •

→ **H**inataElric

~ **S**_rita_. **Ku**rosaki Aba**rai**


	8. Adíos Daisukechan

_**Hinata es una medico prodigio recién graduada de la universidad de Tokio, su primer día de trabajo le toca un paciente un tanto "especial"**_

_Disclaimer:_ Naruto no me pertenece [que malo] y con este fic no pretendo lucrarme con ella, este manga/anime pertenece a Kishimoto Masashi y a los estudios correspondientes.

• **En busca de la felicidad **•

**.**

**.**

Capitulo Ocho: **Adiós Daisuke-chan**

**.**

**.**

"— _**Me gustas — susurro el chico— Estoy comprometida —susurro ella—"**_

— _¿Qué dijiste? — Lo miro interrogante— no escuche lo que dijiste Sasuke-kun_

— _Nada…no dije nada— quizá Hinata no había escuchado…pero el si lo había hecho, ella estaba comprometida y justo cuando se había atrevido a decírselo, ella lo había confesado…vaya mierda de día había tenido Sasuke Uchiha"_

…_._

Desde la llegada de Neji a la ciudad todo se a complicado, sigue insistiendo en que es mi deber convertirme en la heredera de todo lo que mi padre a creado…simplemente no entiendo. — Frente a mi esta la puerta a la habitación de Uchiha-san, desde hace tres días que esta bastante distante, si le digo algo; simplemente me ignora, si trato de aplicar algún medicamente lo único que dice es que lo haga rápido— Di la vuelta y me dirigí hacia la habitación de Daisuke-chan—

**.**

**.**

La joven medico entro a la habitación del pequeño — Este sonrió y corrió hacia donde la chica—

— Buenos días Nee-san — dijo el pequeño, Hinata sonrió y lo llevo de la mano hacia su cama—

— ¿Cómo te has sentido? — El niño sonrió e hizo una señal con sus manos de estar bien, Hinata suspiro alegre y se dispuso a darle sus medicamentos—

El pequeño bostezó y cerro sus ojos para así dormir un rato, mientras que Hinata tan solo lo miro con tristeza; hacia ya dos semanas que le habían diagnosticado leucemia, el pequeño ya se encontraba en la etapa terminal…y en poco tiempo moriría— El corazón de Hinata se rompía tan solo de recordarlo, arropo a Daisuke y salió de la habitación con lagrimas en sus ojos—

Se recargo en la pared y cerro sus ojos tratando de procesar tanta información en su cabeza…. —

— Hyuuga-San, Hyuuga-san — llamo una enfermera, Hinata abrió sus ojos y la miro. La mujer le entrego algunos expedientes y con una reverencia se retiro—

La chica volvió a su consultorio para ver de qué se trataba. Llego y se coloco sobre su sofá, abrió aquellas carpetas y comenzó a leer— No paso más de media hora, cuando ya termino de leer arrojo aquellos expedientes lo más lejos posible de ella. Un grito salió de sus labios, un grito de desesperación, de dolor, de frustración, de tristeza—

— Sasuke-kun….Daisuke-chan…— se levanto del sofá, pero sus piernas flaquerón y callo de rodillas, tapo su rostro con las palmas de sus manos conteniendo las lagrimas que fluían por sus orbes plateadas, sus sollozos se oían por toda la habitación, y otro grito de furia volvió a salir de sus labios— P-por favor Kami-sama….te lo ruego…déjales con vida, te lo ruego — apretó sus puños con fuerza— ¡Te lo ruego! —

…

Sus orbes color ónix de posaron sobre una pequeña caja que estaba en la mesita de noche, sonrió al recordar a cierto mocoso que se lo había obsequiado—

_Después de aquella confesión por parte de Hinata, Sasuke no se atrevió a decir mas, tan solo la miro distante y regreso a su cama_—

_Pasaron los días y el moreno seguía igual…tan solo la ignoraba— Una mañana la puerta de su habitación se abrió y de ahí entro un pequeño niño de unos siete años, corrió hacia la cama de Sasuke y subió a ella—_

— _¿Qué demonios haces aquí mocoso? — Dijo molesto Sasuke, al ver al chico saltar en su cama—_

— _¡Sasuke onii-chan! Adivina — sonrió el pequeño, Sasuke tan solo lo ignoro y siguió en lo suyo— Sasuke baka — dijo Daisuke molesto—_

— _¿Qué es lo que quieres? — Lo miro de reojo—_

_Daisuke sonrió y saco del bolsillo de su pantalón una hermosa cajita de color azul marino, con un lobo negro al costado— Toma — extendió sus manos y se lo entrego a Sasuke, este miro aquel objeto con confusión pero no pregunto nada— Te lo regalo —_

— _Por que —_

_Daisuke bajo de la cama y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida — por que…. Sasuke onii-chan esta triste al igual que Hinata nee-chan, es por eso que a ella le regale una igual — _

— Mocoso del demonio — sonrió y tomo la cajita entre sus manos, la abrió y de ella saco una fotografía de aquella mujer…Hinata Hyuuga; Volvio a su lugar aquella fotografía y coloco la caja en la mesa—

Se levanto con algo de dificultad y camino hacia la puerta un tanto mareado— Estúpidas quimioterapias— Abrió la puerta y salió de su habitación, vago por todos los pasillos de aquel hospital, mirando dentro de cualquier habitación, como si fuera un niño pequeño en busca de algo, hasta que al fin llego a la puerta deseada, toco un par de veces pero nadie respondió, toco de nuevo y nada de nuevo, se cansó de esperar y giro la perillas para después abrir la puerta, cuando lo hizo sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, en el suelo un pequeño de cabello color carbón yacía en el suelo —

Corrió hacia el pequeño y lo levanto— ¡Ey! — llamo pero el niño no respondía— ¡Mocoso despierta! — El pequeño pelinegro comenzó a toser y de su boca salía sangre a mas no poder— Sasuke tomo en brazos al pequeño y se dirigió hacia el pasillo, miro de un lado a otro y corrió hacia el único lugar que conocía bien de aquella institución, abrió la puerta desesperado y encontró a Hinata hincada en el suelo con lagrimas en sus ojos— ¡Hinata! — grito, la chica levanto su mirada, encontrándose con una imagen aterradora—

— ¡Dai-chan! — se levanto con rapidez, limpiando las lagrimas de sus ojos. Miro al pequeño y lo cargo— Despierta Dai-chan — dijo desesperada, salió de su consultorio corriendo directo hacia urgencias, llamo a varias enfermeras para que estabilizaron al pequeño—

La medico entro a una sala para atender al pequeño, mientras que Sasuke tan solo se quedo parado esperando—

…

Observaba el blanco techo del hospital, su pie izquierda se movía desesperadamente— _"Por que me preocupa ese mocoso"_ — se pregunto, pero de nuevo la respuesta era la misma— _"Es igual a mi"_ — cerro sus ojos recordando lo que una vez Daisuke le había contado—

— _¡Por que no le dices a alguien de tu familia que venga por ti y dejas de molestarme!__— Grito molesto Sasuke, pues aquel niño le seguía a todas partes, le hacia preguntas de todo tipo, lo molestaba a diario con preguntas sobre Hinata…era peor que un periodista—_

_Daisuke bajo la mirada molesto y dio un puntapié al moreno— ¡No tengo familia! ¡Baka!__— le dijo molesto—_

_Sasuke tan solo lo miro fríamente y no dijo nada, siguió caminando hacia su habitación— Ven mocoso — Daisuke negó molesto— Te eh dicho que vengas— lo tomo de su delgado brazos y jalo por todo el pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación, ahí el se sentó sobre su cama y miro directo a los ojos al pequeño Daisuke—_

— _¿Qué quieres? — Dijo el pequeño aun con la cabeza gacha—_

— _Que fue de tu familia — Daisuke lo miro desconfiado y no dijo nada— Te hice una pregunta— El niño negó, Sasuke comenzaba a cansarse, no era que le importara la vida de aquel "mocoso" como el le llamaba…simplemente era que le parecía conocido el caso del "mocoso", era simplemente como observarse frente a un espejo—_

— _Mamá murió…Pa…Papá, el no quiere saber de mi, el nos abandono — dijo con amargura— nadie vendrá por mi….mucho menos ella_—

— _¿Quien? — se atrevió a preguntar—_

— _Ella no vendrá…— bajo la mirada, apretó sus puños y salió corriendo de la habitación del Uchiha—_

Siguió mirando el techo aun metido en sus pensamientos, los pasos de varios individuos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, bajo la mirada y observo a quienes iban pasando—

— _Por que tarda tanto _— miro su reloj…ya habían pasado mas de cuatro horas. Siguió esperando hasta que su paciencia ya no dio para más, y justo cuando se iba a acercar a la habitación, la puerta de esta se abrió—

Varias enfermeras salieron ordenadamente, par después dar lugar a Hinata, quien no parecía estar muy bien. Esta se recargo en la pared del lugar y suspiro cansada, de su bolsillo saco aquel relicario que el pequeño portaba y lo apretó con fuerzas—

— ¿Qué sucedió? — se acerco Sasuke y pregunto—

— Un mes…es todo lo que le queda — dijo la morena— Gomen tengo algo importante que hacer —

Y así se fue caminando dejando atrás a Sasuke….

…

Toco la puerta que estaba frente a ella y una voz le ordeno que pasara, giro la perilla y entro—

— ¿Cómo se encuentra tu paciente? — Dijo una mujer rubia—

— Estuvo a punto de sufrir un paro cardiaco, ya esta estabilizado…pero el doctor Sabaku no le da alrededor de un mes—

Tsunade asintió…era una pena que alguien tan pequeño fallecería, siempre que veía un caso así no podía evitar deprimirse le recordaba a su pequeño hermano Nawaki, que sufría de la misma enfermedad que el pequeño Daisuke—

— Pido permiso para retirarme por un mes — dijo Hinata— eh hablado con su padre y no tiene ninguna intención de hacerse cargo del niño, su hermana se encuentra hospitalizada y no esta en condiciones de hacerlo…es la única familia que tiene y lo han abandonado

Tsunade asintió y saco de su escritorio unas papeletas de permiso indefinido— Pasare a Uchiha Sasuke a los pacientes de Gaara ¿esta bien? — por un momento Hinata lo pensó, pero después asintió—

— Daisuke-chan se ira conmigo a mi casa — Tsunade asintió— Con su permiso — hizo una reverencia y se retiro—

…

Ya estaba todo listo para el traslado de Daisuke, lo único que faltaba era…despedirse de Sasuke, un vacio comenzó a crecer en su pecho, pero sabía que tenía que hacer eso—

— Eres un desastre como medico — Frente a ella se encontraba aquel pelirrojo que rea su superior— Dejas que tus sentimientos interfieran con tu trabajo…que estúpido—

— Con su permiso Gaara-kun — no tenia tiempo de escuchar aquellas palabras quizá un poco ciertas de su superior…pero ella quería pasar los últimos momentos de vida junto a ese niño—

…

Frente a el se encontraba aquel niño de no mas de siete años, lo miro conectado al respiradero artificial, se acerco y lo miro detenidamente…le recordaba a el mismo hacia ya varios años—

— Hay algo que olvidaste decirme… ¿a quien te refieres con _ella_? — le susurro al oído—

El pequeño abrió sus ojos con lentitud y apoyo su mirada en la del Uchiha, sonrió y saco su lengua en señal de burla, para después volver a cerrar sus ojos…estaba bastante cansado—

— Onii-chan — le dijo con leve alegría— Baka

— Dímelo — volvió a susurrarle—

El pequeño levanto con dificultad su manita y jalo uno de los mechones del cabello de Sasuke y sonrió—

— M-mi hermana mayor — dijo entre susurros— ella esta muriendo — hizo una pausa para después continuar— Por mi culpa — abrió sus ojos y volvió a mirar a Sasuke— ¿voy a morir cierto? —

— Si yo no morí hace años, que te hace pensar que tu lo aras ¿eh? —

— Por que yo no soy tú —

Sonrió y un cansancio tremendo cayo sobre el, cerro sus ojos lentamente, perdiendo toda imagen del hombre que estaba frente a el— Te pareces a mi p-padre y Onee-san a mi Mamá — le susurro el niño—

— Sasuke-kun — El aludido volteo para mirar a Hinata frente a frente— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Pregunto la mujer, Sasuke no respondió y camino para retirarse pero la chica la tomo del brazo e impidió su _huida_— Tengo que h-hablar contigo—

— Después —

— Ahora — sentencio; Sasuke asintió y se detuvo— Me iré — y antes de que el dijera algo ella lo detuvo— No se por cuanto tiempo será, pero tu tratamiento estará a cargo del doctor Sabaku no, procura ser obediente — Sasuke la miro molesto, eran ya varias semanas que la evitaba pero ahora que eso había acabado ella venia y le decía tal cosa—

— ¿Por que? —

— Asuntos personales — dijo — Gomen Sasuke-kun, gomen por no estar contigo…— se disculpo, el moreno no sabia que decir, se encontraba molesto…Se soltó del agarre de Hinata y siguió su camino, hasta alejarse del lugar—

**..**

Habían pasado ya un mes desde que hablo con Hinata, tenia ganas de verla, tenia ganas de acercarse a ella, de aspirar su aroma…—

— Es hora de tus medicamentos — le dijo un hombre de alborotado cabello pelirrojo —

— No — dijo secamente Sasuke—

— Como quieras — dejo las pastillas en la mesa de noche del moreno— Tú eres el que morirá—

— ¿Donde esta Hinata? — pregunto—

— Se fue — fue lo único que Gaara dijo, pero no contento con la respuesta el moreno siguió insistiendo— Se fue con Daisuke — Sasuke lo miro un tanto sorprendido— ¿por que te sorprendes? — Sasuke encogió sus hombros en señal de no saber— Se fue para que el niño no pase sus últimos momentos de vida solo… vaya tontería—

…

— ¿Dai-chan? — Llamo al pequeño, pero este no respondió— ¿Daisuke-chan? — No volvió a responder, se dirigió a la habitación que el pequeño ocupaba y lo observo dormir con tranquilidad— Vaya parece que esta bastante cansado — El timbre sonó y corrió a ver de quien se trataba, abrió la puerta y la imagen de su primo la hizo estremecerse—

— Hinata-sama —

— ¿Qué haces aquí Neji nii-san? — pregunto—

— Tratar de convencerla de que vuelva con los suyos— Hinata negó e invito a Neji a pasar—

— Sabes que mi respuesta siempre será **no**… lo sabes ¿cierto? — Neji asintió— entonces por que…sigues intentándolo—

— Su padre esta muy grave — dijo— necesitamos que usted vuelva — Hinata volvió a negar—

— Por que mejor…. tu no te ocupas de los asuntos de la familia —

Neji resoplo un tanto cansado, que acaso esa mujer no entendía que solo ella podía ocuparse de su familia, que acaso no entendía que su padre ya casi estaba a punto de la muerte, que era lo que la detenía—

Un ruido la saco de la plática—

Hinata se encamino a la habitación de Daisuke y lo miro hincado en el suelo con algo rojo en sus manitas—

— ¡Dai-chan! — Se acerco rápido al pequeño y lo levanto— ¿Cómo estas? ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Qué te duele? — dijo asustada—

— Volví a vomitar… gomen…ensucie tu alfombra — dijo asustado— y-y cuando iba a limpiar se cayo la pintura roja — bajo la mirada para que Hinata no viera sus ojos cristalizarse— perdón—

Hinata dio leves golpecitos en su espalda y sonrió— Me asustaste —

— Gomen — se disculpo Daisuke—… ¿Quién es el? — Pregunto mientras señalaba a Neji quien se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación del pequeño—

— Soy Hyuuga Neji, ¿tu quien eres? — Dijo con cortesía digna de un miembro de la Familia Hyuuga—

— Daisuke — sonrió y siguió limpiando la alfombra—

— Deja eso Dai-chan — lo reprendió Hinata— enseguida lo limpio yo— pero el niño negó— Te digo que lo hago yo—

El niño negó y Neji no pudo evitar pensar tantas cosas al ver lo ojos color perla del niño— Tu… ¿por que tienes esos ojos? —Dijo Neji—

Daisuke se levanto y camino hacia el Hyuuga — ¿Por qué tú tienes los ojos como yo? — Neji sonrió de medio lado—

— Así naci con ellos —

— Yo igual naci con ellos — sonrió el niño—

Neji miro como Hinata sonría con alegría, hizo una reverencia y se retiro sin decir nada—

— ¿Dije algo malo? — Pregunto Daisuke, pero Hinata negó — Estoy cansado— Hinata lo acompaño a la cama y lo arropo con las mantas—

— Descansa — sonrió y le dio unas cuantas palmaditas en su cabeza—

— Onee-chan… no moriré mientras duermo ¿cierto? — Hinata negó, pero un nudo se hizo en su garganta, como estaba segura de eso, por que le decía que _no_ cuando había probabilidades de 90% de que fuera _si_…— Onee-chan — llamo el niño, Hinata lo miro — Te quiero onee-chan — y así el pequeño se quedo dormido—

Hinata salió de su habitación dispuesta a hacer una llamada— Tomo el teléfono y marco unos cuantos numero—

"_Moshi moshi" —una voz femenina respondió— _

—_Ino-chan, que bueno q-que te encuentro— dijo mientras preparaba algo de té— P-podrías…comunicarme con Sasuke-kun —_

"_¿Ew?—dijo sorprendida— esta bien" — dijo y colgó por un momento— "Disculpa la tardanza pero cierto chico no quería comunicarse" — _

— Sasuke-kun — hablo con voz suave—

"_Que quieres" — dijo Sasuke un tanto molesto— "dilo rápido quieres"__—_

— _Lo siento — su voz comenzaba a quebrarse— Lo siento… y-yo te extraño Sasuke-kun…demo creo que lo mejor estar junto a Día-chan estos ultimo días…quizás estas ultimas horas— _

"_El mocoso morirá pronto ¿cierto? — un agudo dolor comenzó a nacer en el pecho de Sasuke, al saber que aquel mocoso moriría….mierda y la jodida vida— _

— _Si, es por eso que — y antes de que pudiera continuar Sasuke la interrumpió—_

"_Puedo ir" — Hinata sabia de lo que se trataba, a pesar de que el moreno no lo demostrara, estaba al tanto de que tanto Sasuke y Dai-chan eran como uno solo, Sasuke comenzó a querer a aquel niño de los orbes plateados y Daisuke comenzó a querer el portador de de aquellos ojos color carbón, era como una relación Hermano mayor – Hermano menor—_

— _Claro…le diré a Ino-chan que pida permiso a Tsunade-sama…Sasuke-kun abrígate bien n-no quiero que pesques un resfrió—_

"_Adiós" — y un adiós del otro lado de la bocina de hizo sonar—_

— _Ino-chan….podrías hacerme un favor — Hai, dijo la rubia— Pide permiso de traer a Sasuke-kun, creo que quiere visitar a Daisuke-chan— _

"_Claro, en unas horas estaré por ahí, cuídate Hina-chan, adiós" — adiós, dijo igual Hinata—_

Apago el teléfono y lo puso en su lugar, se dirigió lentamente a la cocina y comenzó a preparan el té de la tarde, miro a su alrededor sin evitar ponerse melancólica…_estaría sola de nuevo, solo una silla ocupada, solo una taza y un plato ocupados, solo una habitación llena, sin rizas de un pequeño, si bostezos de un pequeño…sin jugo de manzana derramado accidentalmente….la casa estaría sola…sola sin Dai-chan_—

Dejo la tetera en la mesa de centro del living y comenzó a limpiar el lugar, el tiempo se paso volando y sin darse cuanta el timbre de la entrada se encontraba sonando, camino y abrió la puerta, saludo y sonrió a las personas frente a ella y les indico que entraran—

— ¡Hina-chan! — Dijo alegre la rubia mientras abrazaba a la joven — te extrañamos tanto en el hospital —

— Buenas tardes Ino-san, yo también los hecho de menos — miro sobre el hombro de la rubia a Sasuke quien se encontraba en una silla de ruedas, miro extrañada y a la vez preocupada al moreno—

Sasuke movio la silla y entro sin saludar a Hinata, miro a todos lados y vio una luz tenue al final del pasillo se dirigió hasta ahí y observo al pequeño Daisuke dormir—

…

— ¿Qué sucede con Sasuke-kun? — Pregunto Hinata a su amiga—

—… hace dos semanas le diagnosticaron otro nuevo tipo de cáncer… — dijo con algo de tristeza—

— De que se trata —

— Cancero óseo — de su bolso saco el expediente del chico y se lo hizo entrega a la joven—

— Ya veo… — cerro aquella carpeta y la coloco en uno de los cajones de una mesa justo alado del sofá— Como es que nadie me dijo que a Sasuke-kun le habían hecho la prueba para este tipo de cáncer — dijo molesta— ¡Lo tiene desde los 19 años! Por amor de dios — se levanto exaltada poniendo las manos en su cabeza— Y aparte de eso súmale su leucemia — volvió a tomar asiento mas exaltada de lo normal—

— Gomen Hina-chan —

…**.**

Abrió poco a poco sus ojos, su vista aun estaba un tanto borrosa…pero lo observo, su cabello y ojos negros, su piel pálida, su mirada penetrante…—

— ¿P-padre? — Levanto su mano y palpo el rostro de Sasuke— Hola Onii-chan baka — sonrió con algo de cansancio—

— Mocoso — sonrió de medio lado y tomo la mano de Daisuke como si tratara de jugar _fuercitas_ con el pequeño— Anda o ¿acasos eres cobarde? — tentó, pero el niño asintió—

— Tengo mucho sueño —

Sasuke miro hacia cualquier lugar que no fueran los ojos de aquel niño, _tan apagados…tan fuera de si…tan muertos_—

— Mocoso recuerdas la wakizashi de mi habitación — el moreno asintió— Ten — saco una caja rectangular y la dejo sobre el regazo del niño—

Daisuke la abrió con cuidado no quería maltratar aquella caja, cuando miro dentro de ella una replica exacta de aquella arma que tanto le había llamado la atención a diferencia de que esta tenia la agarradera de color rojo — Arigato baka Onii-chan —

Así siguieron varias horas conversando de cualquier cosa…era como hablar con un clon, Sasuke se sentía cómodo al igual que Daisuke…por parte el pequeño extrañaba las conversaciones del Uchiha y aunque este no fuera muy abierto sentía como si en realidad fuera su hermano mayor, aquel hermano que siempre quiso tener—

En cuanto a Sasuke, el pequeño le recordaba tanto a si mismo…hubiera querido que Itachi le prestara las atenciones que el le estaba prestando a Daisuke… o era acaso que no quería que el pequeño muriera…sin saber lo que era tener familia—

Cada día de su existencia deseaba tener consigo a su madre, Daisuke deseaba también tenerla…ambos lo deseaban; _abrazarla, besarla, decirle un "te quiero", deseaban verla sonreír, escucharla cantar , probar su comida, sentir sus abrazos y sus besos, aquellos besos llenos de cariño…aunque también deseaban que sus padres estuvieran con ellos; deseaban que les tomaran en cuenta, que se preocuparan por ellos…deseaban morir con la imagen de su padre frente a ellos…_—

— Tengo sueño — el niño comenzó a cerrar sus ojos, mientras su respiración se hacia mas rápida—

— ¡Hinata! — Llamo Sasuke—

La morena llego la más rápido posible y observo al pequeño respirar con dificultad— Dai-chan… no — su voz se quebró y corrió hacia el pequeño, se subió a la cama y lo cargo en brazos— Dai-chan — sus lagrimas emanaban por sus ojos perla, su corazón se estaba comenzando a romper—

— ¿Mamá? — Llamo con su vocecita— M-mami — sus ojos se posaron en Hinata— M-mami… ¿e-estas aquí? — sonrió alegre—

Hinata no puedo evitar seguir llorando, aquellas palabras del niño le partía el alma, que hacer en este caso, fingir a que ella era su madre…solo por ver feliz al pequeño Daisuke en sus últimos minutos…_eso haría_—

— S-si aquí estoy — dijo con dulzura mientras veía al pequeño…a su pequeño —

Sasuke le miro confundido, pero entendió que era lo que Hinata trataba de hacer…_darle felicidad a Daisuke en sus últimos momentos de vida_—

— Nee Dai-chan… ¿s-sabes quien mas esta aquí? — dijo en lagrimas Hinata, el pequeño negó— t-tu p-padre — rompió en llanto—

El niño miro alegremente a su _madre_ — ¿E-enserio? — le costo hablar, se sentía bastante cansado y casi no podía ya respirar—

— _Daisuke — Sasuke dijo — Gomen — Sasuke recordó que era lo que Dai-chan deseaba mas en el mundo_

— _Onii-chan… ¿Qué es lo que mas deseas en el mundo? — pregunto el pequeño pelinegro—_

— _No morir…al menos no por ahora—_

— _El mío es que mi padre diga que lo siente… que lamenta haber abandonado a mi madre…que lamenta habernos dejado solos en el mundo…demo no le odio por eso, simplemente quiero que se disculpe por mi madre — sonrió — y que lo haga antes de que yo muera —_

Daisuke levanto sus manos y acaricio el rostro de su _padre_ — M-mami ¿perdonas a papá? — giro sus rostro par mirar a su _madre_—

— Si — Hinata abrazo con mas fuerza al pequeño, no quería que muriera…quería demasiado a ese niño, quizá Gaara tenia razón ella era _patética_ por poner sus sentimientos antes que su profesión, pero como no hacerlo cuando un pequeño te toca el alma…de algo estaba segura mas cosas como estos le llegarían…pero quizá ningún otro le tocaría el corazón como el de Daisuke—

El mes alado de Daisuke fue el mejor de su vida, casi comparado con lo que sentía al estar junto a Sasuke, se había encariñado tanto con el, que lo tomo como un miembro de su pequeña familia…o mas bien junto a el tuvo una familia—

— _¿Por qué lloras? — Pregunto el pelinegro a Hinata mientras se encontraba llorando en su habitación—_

— _No es nada — se limpio sus lagrimas y evito mirar al pequeño—_

— _Onee-san mentirosa… ¿Por qué lloras? —_

_Era igual de insistente que Sasuke…de eso no había duda alguna — Muchas razones…entre ellas no tener una familia — Daisuke negó —_

— _Pues…uhm yo creo que al estar los dos juntos ya somos una familia ¿no? — Sonrió — mamá siempre decía eso— dijo y abrazo a Hinata con fuerza— Tu, Onii-san baka y yo somos una familia, también mamá que esta en el cielo y papá que esta lejos…aunque no me quiera—_

Ese niño fue una bendición en su vida — Mamá t-tengo dos hermanos mas — Hinata se sorprendió al escucharlo hablar— mi hermana s-se l-llama Hinata y-y es m-muy linda, muy parecida a ti…e-ella me quiere m-mucho… pero creo que no debería de hacerlo, ella esta muy triste cuando esta conmigo…pero aun así la quiero mucho — el pequeño se aferro mas a Hinata— y también esta Sasuke onii-san — sonrió— e-es el mejor…a-aunque es un tonto — Sasuke soltó un _hmp_— P-por que el esta igual de triste de Hinata onee-chan, e-esta triste por que piensa que onee-chan no le quiere, p-pero te digo un secreto — Sasuke tembló al escuchar las palabras del niño— e-el quiere mucho — Daisuke cerro sus ojos, ya estaba bastante cansado— ¿P-papá? —

— uhm —

— ¿T-tu me quieres? — por que…por que ese niño hacia tal pregunta…_porque_— ¿P-papá? —

— Si — el pequeño esbozo una mueca de alegría— Te… quiero Daisuke — de los ojos del pequeño se derramaban lagrimas de felicidad…_por que_ se preguntaba Sasuke _¿Por qué ese niño le hacia sentir un vacio en su pecho? _—

Los minutos pasaron lentos y el niño no decía ni una sola palabras, Hinata no dejaba de llorar y Sasuke seguía serio…sin embargo ambos tenían algo en común…— sus almas se estaba quebrando lentamente—

— ¡M-me duele mucho! — grito el niño, mientras su apretaba su pecho con desesperación—

— ¡T-tranquilo Dai-chan! — Hinata se aferro más al niño mientras Sasuke apartaba las manos de Daisuke de su pecho para que no se hiciera daño—

— ¡M-mamá d-duele! — Dijo llorando— ¡H-has que deje de doler!...-has que deje de doler…t-te lo ruego—

Hinata no soportaba mas, ese niño se había instalado ya en el fondo de su corazón, como detener el dolor, como detener lo que venia próximo…ella no tenia las respuestas _¡maldición! _Grito internamente, ese niño moriría y se llevaría parte de ella, que no se suponía que ella había estudiado medicina para salvar personas de ese final… que no se suponía que debía velar por aquellos que la necesitaban…_y cada vez su mundo se hacia mas pequeño…_—

— ¿P-papá? — Sasuke tomo en brazos al pequeño y coloco su frente en la frente del pequeño—

— Daisuke — que se suponía que hacia….ni el mismolo sabia, algo dentro de el le indicaba—

— L-los quiero — fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de que sus ojitos se cerraran y durmiera por siempre, una lagrima traicionera escapo por aquellos orbes color carbón de los cuales Sasuke era poseedor, Hinata aun se encontraba en shock, sin dudad la perdida de ese niño le afectaría bastante, y en le marco de la puerta la Rubia no dejaba de llorar—

_El se había ido…un pequeño que apenas comenzaba a conocer la vida, que aun tenia la oportunidad de volver a tener una hermosa familia, se marcho para siempre…dejando varios corazones rotos y almas vacías— _

— _Gomen…Daisuke-chan…perdóname por no salvarte— Hinata miro al pequeño dormir eternamente—…. Me pregunto ¿algún día encontraremos la felicidad? O… ¿nos quedaremos en su búsqueda?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Daisuke-chan se llevo el capitulo; pues verán es que no sabia que hacer con el niño hacia que pues….quería hacer sufrir un poquito a los personajes…

Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado— Pues verán lamento haber tardado tanto en la actualización, pues ya estoy en final de semestre y me cargan de trabajo, pero el martes termino — ¡por fin! Pero no continuare nada en mi semana de vacaciones ya que la ocupare para hacer varios cosplay's con mis amigos, ya que…. Nos iremos a la Concomic's Acapulco el 6 y 7 de marzo y pues como saben la crisis jaja, tenemos que juntar dinero y eso —

Bueno pues cualquier comentario acerca del capitulo ya saben ¿no? Pues _Review_- se los agradeceré de todo corazón….no sean flojitos o flojitas jaja —

Pero no se preocupen me daré mis escapaditas — Agradecimientos a; _Giiadaa, Nick Dee, flordezereso, Airi-Hyuga, Helenhr, hinata08byakugan, NadezhdaKrisztha, LennaParis, hina08, adrifernan19, Miyazawa-san, Tanuki sempai, X-Nell-X, Bella Uchija._

…

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
